Once you go Black, you never go back
by Plumcakesandcigarettes
Summary: Voldemort was the only man, Bellatrix ever loved romantically; but there are some loves so strong that killing the object of your affection, is the only way to save them from themselves and others. Explores Sirius and Bellatrix relationship through the ages. RATED T for Mild offensive language/violence/alcohol use.
1. Ch 01: The Black Family Heir

**A/N: Okay, first of all for those who read my attempt at Haphne fic, despite that story being inactive for so long, it's not dead and I do plan to resume it. Right now, I am inspired by this idea though.  
**  
**This story might deviate from JKR's timeline. Also I don't plan this to be a very long story, maybe ranging up to ten or fifteen chapters. It would only have significant events that affected the relationship of the two main characters not their whole story.**

**And of course, Disclaimer: All characters, events, plot etc etc belongs to QUEEN JKR and her amazing Potterverse.**__

**Chapter 1_ : THE BLACK FAMILY HEIR_**

_Why wouldn't that creature stop crying?_

Eight year old Bellatrix Black closed the book she was reading (Memoirs of Sirius Black: _My discovery of the darkest and most exotic arts in Nigeria)_ with a thud. She hated babies. They were the most annoying things to grace Merlin's magical earth. They cried and they whined and they interfered in everything. She could barely stand two of her baby sisters and didn't understand why she had to have two. Wasn't she enough for her parents? She was going to grow up stronger and more powerful than both of them.. no, all of the family combined.

Bellatrix Black was a witch. A witch, who is still being deemed too young to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was such a stupid rule. She bet within a month of magical training she can do better wand work than half the third years in the school, if only she was allowed to go. Even now, even without a wand of her own, she has learned how to channel her emotions and use her 'accidental' magic whenever she wanted to.

Another shrill cry woke her up from her train of glorious thoughts.

_"This one seems to be even more annoying than Narcissa and Andromeda" _She thought, clearly annoyed.

The crying, screeching bundle of nuisance is her new baby cousin; the son of her uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga; the eminent heir to the Black family fortune. It was ridiculous. Just because her father was born younger to Orion Black, should not mean that little creature would one day get to be Lord Black? Hasn't she shown even at age 8, that she was the perfect pureblood daughter and potential heir? Hasn't she shown her strong magical prowess and superior intellect?

Bellatrix was quite fond of her aunt Walburga. The woman was strong, domineering and had her priorities straight. She even let Bella play with various magical artifacts when her parents weren't around. She told her stories about the glorious time when Grindelwald stood to eradicate the magical world from mudblood filth. She told her stories about great Black heroes of the past. And now, she had a baby boy of her own; the family hair, no less. That little rumpled, heaving pile of dirt would rob her not of her deserving place as Black family heiress but also the affection of the only relative that Bellatrix cared about and in turn cared about her. Her parents loved Narcissa who even at age 3 was the epitome of girly and prim and proper. Uncle Orion pampered the ridiculously sweet, unbecomingly helpful little brat Andromeda. Only Aunt Walburga saw the potential in Bellatrix.

_And now she was going to be robbed of it. _

Now she would always be branded second best because despite all her hopes and prayers to Merlin, on this night the baby had been born.

_Only goes to show that Merlin is a myth._

Right now, everyone was gathered downstairs taking turns, carrying the baby boy and she knew she was expected there as well. She had better just get it over with. She was not fearful of any punishment or reprimand she might get. But she did want to salvage any possible closeness with her aunt. Sighing in an annoyed manner, she dropped the book which her aunt had given her for Christmas on her bed and got up. It was about one of the greatest of Black heroes. Sirius Black II, son of Phineas Nigellus (Headmaster of Hogwarts.) Sirius had pushed the boundaries of dark arts further than it has ever been pushed before and he was one of the ancestor that Bella really hero worshipped, not just because of all the new spells and potions he had invented but because he was ambitious, meticulous, cold and calculating; traits that were endearing to her.

She straightened her dress, walked out of her room and proceeded down the stairs. Her suspicion was right. The entire family was gathered around the couch in the grand Black family hall. Her Aunt Walburga who spotted her the moment she walked down the stairs called out to her beckoning her forward.

'Bella,' She said. 'Come here, my dear. We wondered where you were. '

Bella walked elegantly, pushing her way through the gathered extended family members, giving her sister Andromeda little shove in the process. Her Aunt, Walburga who was lying on the couch appearing positively bored. There was a look of relief in her eyes as Bella moved to stand by her head. Bella's mother was cooing to the bundle in her arms trying to get him to remain quiet. With a tiny relief, Bella noticed that Aunt Walburga didn't seem to care too much.

Her mother moved to stand next to her and said in a bubbly voice, 'Bellatrix, meet your newest cousin. Isn't he cute?' Bella looked at the bundle in her arms, disinterestedly. There was not much to see. It had dark raven hair and its face was crunched up because it was still crying inconsolably. It was wrapped completely in green and Black.

'You should hold him once, Bellatrix,' said Uncle Orion. 'Let his magic bond with yours.' Bella knew that it was family tradition for new babies to be held by each member of the family; hoping for the magical cores of each individual to learn the other in the family at a ripe age, to strengthen the ties within the family.

It all sounded more of an old wife's tale than fact for Bellatrix but with a slight glance at her Aunt who was studying her silently, she obliged, taking the baby from her mom's hands uncomfortably.

To all their immense surprise, the baby stopped crying as soon as it was on Bella's arms. It looked up at her with big grey eyes, full of interest and Bella looked right back, a little curious too at this point. The baby retrieved a tiny hand from the bundle and reached out to grab a lock of Bella's dark black hair which so resembled the baby.

The entire family looked uncomfortable and Narcissa shivered on the other side of her mother. It was known that Bellatrix didn't like people touching her hair and even at the age of 8, people tried to make sure they didn't annoy Bella because bad things happened to those that annoy Bella. With a nervous look on her face, her mother moved to reprieve the baby from Bella's arms but was stopped by a silent Aunt Walburga who laid a reproaching hand on her arm.

Everyone held their breath as the baby boy, continued to grasp Bella's hair and the big grey eyes looked at the narrowed brown ones. Then the baby broke into a laugh; chuckling loudly and peacefully. Bella continued to look at her baby cousin curiously before her face broke into a rare smile; it wasn't a smirk or a forced smile like usual but a genuine smile. She poked the baby's cheek with her index finger, holding him a little closer to her. She felt her heart lighten and a euphoric happiness gripped her; all jealously, all distaste wiped away. She continued to smile at the mischievous little baby boy in her arms, his grey eyes dancing up with glee as he continued to hold that one lock of Bella's hair.

'He is going to be a rebel,' Bella said looking up and grinning at her family. Then she seemed to realize her own demeanor and quickly masked her face and regained her composure. He looked directly into the eyes of Walburga Black, who now had a small smile playing on her lips.

'His name is going to be Sirius Black,' she announced with a determined force, laced in her words.

**A/N: All comments, feedback, suggestions welcome. :) Expect a quick update, this time around thought it might not always be the case. **


	2. Ch 02: Difference of Opinion

**CHAPTER 2: A difference of opinion**

"What's_ the matter little boy?'_ The fifteen year old taunted. _"Too scared to reach out and get your little broomstick?"_

A more sensible teenager than Rodolphus Lestrange would have recognized the dangerous glint in the determined gray eyes that glared back at him, even though it belonged to a five year old boy. But Rodolphus wasn't the smartest of wizards; he took the boy's age and lack of a wand as an easy target for the sort of reckless bullying he usually saved for muggleborn first year in Hogwarts.

Even if he was no face reader, maybe Rodolphus should have noticed the striking resemblance the five year old showed to the hosts of this evening's New Year's party or maybe even knowing the simple fact that only purebloods of great name and stature come for this party, should have kept his behavior in check. But Rodolphus was easily bored without a target to bully and the only thing that superseded his stupidity was his big ego and sense of self importance.

Not that Rodolphus had anything to be proud of but the Lestranges were an old and proud family but nowhere as noble as some others.

_"Stop glaring at me with your little eyes. I might have to poke them out"_ Rodolphus jeered, but the boy just glared defiantly back. _'Well let's see if this teaches you a lesson.'_

With a lazy flick of his wand and a muttered,' _incendio!,' _the broom that had been hovering over their heads burst into flames.

The boy let out a yelp which was more anger than pain. Mustering all the strength he had in him, he kicked Rodolphus in the shin.

It was Rodolphus' turn to yelp with anguish. He glared at the boy venomously, pointing his wand directly at the five year old. He was glad to see fear register for the first time on the kid's face. _'You will pay for that, kid.'_

Rodolphus was just about to wave his wand when there was a huge bang and not the boy, but Rodolphus was thrown back into a shelf.

Groaning and straightening himself, he got up looking for the source of this new trouble. Standing in front of him, was a young witch, maybe a couple years younger than him. She was short for her age, but her long dark hair fell over her face in several places and her dark brown eyes were seething with little masked fear; power radiating from her.

Her lips parted into a menacing sneer. Her wand remained pointed at Rodolphus's face. "_Lestrange, Next time you dare raise your pathetic wand at Sirius,,_' Her words were sharp and icy. _'MY SIRIUS'_ she added, venomously. _'I will take great pleasure in cutting you up, bit by bit and making you eat your own parts,' _She finished with a little drawl.

She lowered her wand to point it at his rather sensitive regions._ 'And I know where I'd start with,'_ she said smirking in a twisted fashion.

Rodolphus recognized the girl. He had talked to her only a few times but her reputation preceded her. But Rodolphus can't just step back and take threats from a girl. He moved to raise his wand but before he knew it a huge gash has formed on his wand arm, causing him to bleed openly and drop his wand as he winced with pain.

_'Do you really want to test me, you halfwit,_' the girl scoffed. The young boy has now moved to stand next to the older girl, looking relieved and his eyes devoid of fear that had been there moments ago.

_'What have you done to me, b****?!'_ Rodolphus yelled as he continued to bleed. He took a step towards the girl and again, with a lazy flick of her wand, the girl threw him back into the wall this time. She advanced towards him, the boy following close by. This time, not bothering with her wand, Bellatrix kicked him between his legs.

_'Next time Snuffles,_' She said her cold tone, contrasting with the affection that slipped when she spoke her chosen nickname for him. _'Go for that,'_

The boy grinned at him dotingly. Encouraged by his look, the girl raised her wand again.

_'Bellatrix!'_ a panicked voice called from behind. Running hurriedly, another boy of sixteen or seventeen, moved in between them. "_He didn't know who he was, Bella. Please let it go,"_ He stammered nervously. It was kind of funny and kind of sad how the much older boy was trembling as he looked _down _at the thirteen year old girl in front of him.

Grinning maliciously and obviously relishing in the older boy's fear, Bellatrix said coldly,_ 'Fine, Rabastan. As long as your vermin little brother got the message. Come now, Sirius,'_ Turning around elegantly, Bellatrix walked out of the room, Sirius hurrying along behind her.

Rather than consoling his injured brother, Rabastan Lestrange looked at him, appalled. _'How stupid are you? Reserve your ragging to mudbloods and blood traitors. Don't have a go at Sirius Black. You know how strong a house they are, we depend on them for everything and here you are bullying the future Lord Black and Rodolphus do you really want to cross Bellatrix Black,'_

Rodolphus muttered something about not knowing she would get involved.

_"Are you that out of the loop? You messed with her favorite cousin or well, you could say favorite person, altogether. Bellatrix Black is cruel and heartless, but the only person she seems to love is that little cousin of hers and you would do well to not mess with him, ever again. I will not sacrifice my hide for you,'_

"All I said Bella is that I don't understand the concept," 10 year old Sirius Black pouted. _"I'm not able to grasp why I would hate someone I haven't met yet. What did they do wrong?"_

_"Because we need to show them their place, Sirius! They need to know we are better than them. They shouldn't be allowed to practice magic. They aren't worthy to lick our feet,'_ Bella snarled.

_"But why? Merlin must have given them magic for a reason, right?"_ Her cousin wondered out loud.

_"Oh sometimes Sirius, you irk me more than my stupid sisters,"_ Bella said huffing. _"Even young Regulus understands these things better than you. "_

Sirius looked annoyed now. _"That's only because Regulus follows everything anyone says,"_

_"True."_ Bella conceded with a small grin, her anger fading away as it usually did around her cousin._ "Your brother doesn't have much of a spine. You on the other hand are the future Lord Black. Certain things are expected of you,"_

_"I don't want to be Lord Black. You should be Lord Black, Bella. You are worthy of it,"_ Sirius pointed out with reverence in his eyes.

_"Well you are right of course,"_ Bella's grin widened._ "But now that I'm out of Hogwarts and with the current climate, I have bigger and better things to do,"_

Bella's eyes attained a dreamy look that Sirius rarely ever saw in them. Even though curious he didn't push it.

_"Anyway Snuffles,"_ Bella said this time more softly. _"Just promise me you won't go and fraternize with any dirt when you are in Hogwarts,"_

_"Fine,"_ Sirius said rolling his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face also.

_"Now come along, your mind won't learn Occlumency all by itself,'_ Bella said, poking her cousin on the temple. 

==================================================================================================================

Sirius stared at his knuckles as he sat in the empty compartment. He was really conflicted at this point. On one hand, he thought he just met his first true friend, maybe the person who would go on to become his best friend.

_It had been easy with James Potter.  
_  
Sirius reminisced with a smile. The jokes came naturally, without wasting time on politeness or etiquette. They had made fun of that greasy haired boy with ease. It felt like a true companionship. But his family including Bella, had taught him that all Gryffindors are fools but James definitely didn't seem to be a fool. He seemed like someone that can be a real good friend.

It was surprising the ease with which he had been able to renounce his family's Slytherin tradition.

"_Maybe I'd break the tradition" _He had said.

James had earlier said that if he got into Slytherin he would probably leave. Funnily enough, that's what Bella had said about Gryffindor.

Sirius was so confused. Either way, he'd lose one of the two persons today. It was strange that James meant to him almost as much within that few hours they've been sitting together as his older cousin who he adored. Despite his adoration of Bella, sometimes Sirius found her chilling and couldn't agree with certain things she would do. But James..

James felt positive, good and noble..

Sirius decided not to wallow on it anymore. He would forget James and Bella and just let the Sorting hat decide. He would not try to influence its decision like Bella said was possible.

===============================================================================================================

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

The hat roared followed by a surprised but loud applause from the Gryffindor table.

Sirius's eye darted to the table on the other end where several faces glared at him and there was a lot of mumbling had started. He found Narcissa whose eyes were laced with surprise mixed with disgust. He moved his gaze along the table to look at Andromeda.

He had always liked Andromeda though not as much as her older sister. And even now she was just looking back at him surprised and she smiled slightly. But it was like Sirius wasn't looking at Andromeda at all. He was finding in her, the striking picture that she was of her sister.

_Bella, I hope you forgive me._

A small tear trickled in his eyes which he blinked away and turned to in turn find James Potter and that ragged clothed boy, who had identified himself as Remus Lupin, clapping and grinning at him from the line of students awaiting their sorting.

_Yea, this might be alright._

He grinned back at them as he bustled along to join the vibrant table of Lions.

**A/N: If you liked it, please let me know. If you didn't, please tell me why! **


	3. Ch 03: Her Vows

**Chapter 03: Her Vows.  
**  
"He should be banished. Has this family fallen so far from grace that after such an atrocious travesty, we still consider this question. A Gryffindor cannot be a Black. It just can't happen,' the portrait of their ancestor Phineas Nigellus drawled, as usual giving his dose of free advice.

"Well it has happened," the usually quiet Cygnus Black retorted angrily. "Sirius doesn't stop being a Black just because of this admittedly shameful episode. We can't turn back on our own. He still remains the rightful heir to the most noble and ancient house of Black,'

"A reckless lion being Lord Black,' piped his wife, Druella. "It is unheard of. Your Lord father would turn in his grave,"

"Trust me dear Druella," Lord Orion Black put in with a wistful smile. "My Lord father could use some toiling and turning in his grave. He sure didn't get any in life,' He continued to smile reminiscently until his wife shot him a dark look which sobered him.

"One thing is sure," Walburga said quietly. "A punishment is necessary. It would be a weakness to not show the wizarding world that we have not forsaken our old age ways,"

There was a quiet murmur of agreement at this. It would appear that not even Cygnus Black who had so far defended Sirius, wasn't ready to resist this.

"It should be insisted that Sirius be shifted to House Slytherin. Surely, even Dumbledore wouldn't want to stand against us in this climate,' said Druella darkly.

"It is old magic,' Phineas Nigellus uttered, annoyed. "The founders who were all magical prodigies of their time ensured that no Headmaster can overturn the sorting hat's decision. If we insist on that, the castle itself would ban young Sirius,"

"I will rather have a pureblood lion as Lord Black than a squib," Cygnus pointed out dryly, Orion nodding in agreement.

"Bella," Walburga turned to her niece. "How does HE receive this news?,"

"He is not happy auntie," Bellatrix spoke for the first time, her pale face even paler than usual. Only Walburga noticed that Bella's right hand that was resting on the chair instantly moved to touch her left forearm. "He had hoped to recruit all of us into the cause. With Sirius becoming a _Gryffindor" _she spat out the last word. "He is not sure about his allegiances,"

"The cruciatus curse would settle his allegiances once and for all," Druella muttered.

"Shut up mother," Bella hissed. "Speak not of things you do not understand. Sirius has always been unique; a little rebel and always unsure of our ways. Do you want to antagonize him into becoming a blood traitor?"

Cygnus noticed the mingled look of pride and anger that flashed on Bella's composed face when she talked about her cousin. It was strange to see Bella care about someone, but Bella had always considered Sirius to be hers, Cygnus knew.

"Antagonizing him would not do, yes," Cygnus concurred.

"Then what would you have me do Bellatrix?" Walburga spoke to her niece in an unusually distasteful tone. "Nothing? I will not step back and let a son of mine go down that path. Sirius does not deserve to become Lord Black when he deviates from our age old ways,"

"That is exactly what you would do, Aunt. Nothing,' Bellatrix said quietly, rising to her feet. Her voice was composed, but laced with a biting coldness. "Your age old ways be damned,"

"Bellatrix Black, you will watch your tone when you speak to me," Walburga growled. "I am still Lady Black, however a high and esteemed position you think you may have found yourself in, "

"You would do well to watch your tone with me Auntie," Bella retorted in a chilling sweet edge to her tone that she reserved only when she was provoked most.

"Young lady, you must remember your –"Phineas began.

Bella flicked her wand at the portrait blasting the frame and shutting Phineas Nigellus up. "As I was saying, "She continued. "You are right Auntie. I am in a prestigious position. I have the dark lord's trust and he lends me his ear and listens to my advice. You will do well to remember that,"

At this point, Druella was gaping openly. Both the men shifted uncomfortably. Walburga held Bella's gaze, her expression unreadable.

"I will not let my Sirius become a blood traitor. I would guide him into becoming one of us, a valuable asset to the cause. A wrinkled old hat does not decide our fate. Listen to yourself. Have you become that old that you don't see reason anymore? WE ARE BLACKS. We don't let anyone decide our fate for us," She glared at her aunt, energy radiating from her. To her credit, Walburga didn't cower.

"I will guide Sirius," Bella repeated. "He will become Lord Black and a better Lord Black than all of you fools who have done nothing more than cower behind the Ministry's skirts. Sirius would become more powerful than all of you combined. He will become the dark lord's right hand man; his most coveted and most precious. Together me, Sirius and the Dark lord, we will rule the wizarding world,"

"Bellatrix, you are an incredibly strong witch. I am impressed that you are in his inner most circle at such a young age. But what you have in talent, you lack in wisdom. You have always been blind when it comes to Sirius. What if you are not able to keep him in check, this time? What if he does become one of them?" Walburga replied in a quieter and a more resigned tone.

"Then auntie," Bella said flashing a terrifyingly winning smile as she sat back down gracefully in her chair. "I will end him,"

===================================================================

Sirius Black was taking a longer route back to the castle from the Quidditch pitch. Though not in the team yet, Sirius loved to take a refreshing fly around the grounds every now and then. Suddenly he felt a pair of cold hands close around his mouth and eyes. For a fraction of a second, he resisted before he recognized the cool touch and fragrance of his abductor. Now he was being guided into the dark forest, one hand around his stomach, the other around his eyes.

A moment later they were standing in the thicket of trees.

"Was the drama really necessary Bella?' Sirius asked amused at his captor who still hasn't revealed herself.

"But you haven't learnt anything cousin," Bellatrix responded. "It always is,"

She moved to stand facing Sirius. "So you just let a strange person drag you into the forest. Way to be on guard Sirius,"

"I recognized you from the get-go," said Sirius. "I didn't know I had a reason to be on guard against you, Bella. Or do I?"

Bellatrix cackled. "Oh Sirius, we both know if I wanted to harm you, you wouldn't be standing on those little legs of yours at this point. Well, it's been long, cousin. What? Five, six months? Your colour preferences seem to have changed,"

She eyed the Gryffindor scarf around his neck.

"I never liked green, Bella," Sirius said quietly. This is the first time they were speaking after he became a Gryffindor.

"Well this doesn't suit you much, cousin. Doesn't quite bring out the _Black," _She emphasized on the last word in a way that send a chill down Sirius's spine. "in your eyes,"

"Why are you here, Bella? Has my dear mother sent you to declare the verdict for my atrocious crime?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"No. I convinced everyone that you didn't know any better," Bella said quietly, her grey eyes boring into his black. "But we both know that's not true now, do we not? I told you how to bypass the hat,"

"I wanted to find out where I truly belonged! And does it matter which house I'm sorted into?" Sirius replied defiantly.

"I hope for your sake, Snuffles, that it doesn't,"

Sirius's expression softened at her tone. The words may have meant to be threatening but her tone had the affection that she was all too rare in Bella's words and which was usually reserved for him.

"I've missed you, Bella," said Sirius softly reaching out for his cousin's hand. Bella let him envelop her hand in his.

"I've missed you too, my little rebel. I wish I could stay in more touch but I've had a lot to do,"

Sirius didn't like her tone but he didn't push it.

"So how's it been at Hogwarts?" Bella asked surprisingly genuine. Before he knew it Sirius was telling his cousin all about Hogwarts and his new friends. Bella listened intently, drinking in his words, studying his expression.

"This is why you chose to go to Gryffindor," She commented dryly. "James Potter and Remus Lupin,"

Sirius reluctantly nodded. "I have friends for the first time,'

'You really care for them, don't you?' It wasn't a question, but a statement. 'I admit I don't know the feeling. Well don't lose sight of what's important,'

Sirius nodded curtly.

'Oh yes, the reason why I took the trouble of journeying to Hogwarts and abducting you,' Bella said remembering. "It has been decided that I will be bound in holy matrimony," She smirked.

"Oh that poor bastard doesn't know what's coming for him," Sirius said grinning. "So who is it?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange," Bella said with a testy grin.

"Rodolphus Les – Wait isn't that the guy you once threatened to slice up bit by bit,"

"Well your mother feels like the Black family needs the Lestranges in alliance right now, with almost all important families currently allied to us, only the Lestranges, the Malfoys and the Greengrasses remain,"

"For you, Cissy and Dromeda," said Sirius.

He looked at Bella suspiciously. He found it hard to believe Bella would comply if she didn't want to do it. There must be another plan behind this which motivated her to be married to Lestrange.

"So, yes your mother gave me the choice between Rabastan and Rodolphus. I have better things to do in life than deal with the shrewd plans of Rabastan. Rodolphus on the other hand is a tool and can be used in whatever way I want. He is stupid and – "

"Scared of you," piped Sirius grinning. Bella nodded in agreement.

"So yes, your presence is required during the Christmas holidays,' said Bella.

"I'd be there," Sirius confirmed. "Not that I like the idea of you wedded and gone to live in the Lestrange Manor,"

"Yes Snuffles, we all know you would love to keep me all to yourself," said Bella grinning. "But think of the life my dear husband would be having,"

"That's what comforts me," said Sirius grinning back.

"Well you be good, my little rebel. Or don't," she said with a sly smirk. Then her face hardened. "I put a lot on the line for you Sirius. I guess it's okay that you are making allies, friends, whatever. But don't fraternize with the wrong sort,"

Sirius gave another curt nod. Bella ruffled his air and with a small wave and a sly grin proceeded to walk away.


	4. Ch 04: His strengths

**Chapter 4: His strengths. **

"Go to hell you ungrateful brat," Walburga's voice carried across the hall as Bellatrix entered #12, Grimmauld Place.

"Well lucky for me, I won't have to go anywhere!' Sirius's voice yelled right back. "Because I'm already in hell!" With that she heard the door being thumped shut.

Bellatrix groaned. It was like this every time she bothered to come home lately. But it got boring around in Lestrange Manor. Her favourite object of torture, her husband had been given an assignment by the dark lord in Cuba and had been gone. Rabastan was boringly secluded and didn't get riled up like his brother did. The dark lord himself had kept an almost meditative quiet recently.

She disapparated right into Sirius's room. Sirius had always chosen not to go with the traditional Slytherin décor in his room, opting for shades of Grey. That was why Bella was in for the shock of her life. He was vigorously painting the room, muggle style in red and gold.

"What are you, a muggle?" Bella asked angrily. Sirius jumped at the sound of her voice and dropped his tin of paint.

"Bella! Jeez, what happened to privacy?" He retorted.

"Well I'm glad I breached it because you couldn't be doing something worse than this," She said and with a flick of her wand all the walls turned to his opted colors of red and gold. "It's gross, Sirius,"

"Mom keeps giving me shit about being a Gryffindor," Sirius replied shrugging. "I decided to really show her Gryffindor. And I can't use magic outside Hogwarts so,"

"Oh you can't use magic outside school," Bella cooed in a mocking sort of way. "I swear Gryffindor has softened your brain. You can use magic in this house and the ministry won't know anything because there are so many adult witches and wizards, they'd just think they did it,"

"That's messed up. So only muggleborn wizards would get caught because of the trace?" asked Sirius.

"Yes. And it's not messed up. They are not supposed to have magic in the first place. And the word is Mudblood, Sirius," Bella responded in an agitated fashion.

Sirius just gave a non-committal jerk of his head.

Bella narrowed her eyes but said no more. Something needs to be done and something needs to be done fast.

Sirius had now proceeded to clean up the mess with magic.

"What else do you plan to do with the place?" Bella asked.

"This is it," Sirius replied in a tone that convinced no one. He had her back turned to her as he levitated furniture back to its own place.

Bella realized that he was withdrawing from her; something that he had never done before.

"Come on Snuffles. Stop sulking," She said. "Did you really expect Aunt Walburga to act any differently, especially after seeing that you are pretty much glowing with Gryffindor spirit,"

"Well yea," Sirius replied. "I don't believe there is anything wrong with being in Gryffindor. I don't understand how Black and Gryffindor have to be opposites,"

Bella bit back her sarcastic response and said, "It's just a very new concept. But you'd show everyone that you are still a true Black,"

_Another jerk of his head, great. _

Bella decided she had to hold back her 'training' of Sirius that she had hoped to begin this summer. "Come on Snuffles, it can't be that bad." She said prodding him.

"Well yea," He said "Your dad's pretty cool. Mine has taken to avoiding me. Your mom hates me more than mine and mine's a right ray of sunshine. And Narcissa is uneasy around me but that may be due to – ' He stopped mid-sentence.

"You've gotten onto fights with Slytherins haven't you?" said Bella knowingly. "Well, did anyone get to you?"

Sirius shook his head, grinning. "Montague came close but that got him stuck in the hospital wing for a couple of weeks,"

"Atta boy. That's my baby cousin,"

"Shut up, Bella!"

But he was laughing, their friendly banter breaking the tension.

"Come on. Let's test these duelling skills of yours,"

==================================================================================

For what seemed like the umpteenth time, Sirius found himself on the floor, covered in soot and bruised. Bella stood in front of him, wand raised; unscratched and not even a tad bit bothered by his furious attempts to put her down.

"Is that all you have for me? A real opponent would have cut you into pieces by now," She snarled.

"Believe me, you've almost done that," retorted Sirius. And true enough there were gashes all over his arm.

"Awww," Bella cooed. "Is baby Sirius hurt? Does the little lord want mommy to wash his wounds and dress them up real nice? Does the unskilled lion want me to kiss it and make it all better? GET UP!"

Sirius leapt to his feet simultaneously sending a tripping jinx at Bella which she deflected effortlessly. He shot two disarming charms and tingling hex with no use.

"Okay, little lion. Let's teach you how to play with real snakes!" She hissed fiercely. "SERPENTSORTIA!"

A huge python flew out of the tip of her wand and slithered itself towards Sirius.

"What are you doing, Bella?" He said his eyes narrowed.

"Teaching you to duel like a Black, little cousin," She said cackling.

Sirius had no time to waste. He started throwing jinx after jinx at the snake with no avail. It kept coming at him. He was starting to panic. He was almost being cornered by a real life python who for all extents and purposes, seem all too willing and able to crush him.

"Yea, Sirius that isn't going to work! That is why you Gryffindors never win at things. You only think with your gut and not with your brain. What use can come of acting impulsive and throwing jinx after jinx at it. Think to your strengths! That animal in front of you is stronger than you! But show it that you are smarter. " Bella was saying.

_Think to my strengths. Well, that is transfiguration._

Sirius was a bit of a prodigy in transfiguration already being able to do third year level transfiguration magic. It was a prankster's ultimate asset and right now, it can save his life.

He ran towards the carpet turning it into a ledge and climbing it easily. Getting the higher ground over the snake, he concentrated on how to defeat it. He looked around for anything that may be an asset, deeply doubting his expert spell casting ability being able to get him through. He noticed a bunch of very heavy books in the corner. They can't really hurt the snake unless –

He jumped off his little ledge and stood facing the snake, making himself its target. The snake started to leap at him, it's fangs bared, Four spikes that were four of his mother's favourite books a moment ago moved from the book shelf in four different directions, hitting the snake in the neck all at once effectively beheading the creature. He moved back disgusted as its head threatened to fall at him but he didn't move fast enough as a stunning spell hit him in the back and he knew no more.

==================================================================================

When Sirius came to be, he was lying on the floor and Bella sat next to him, nibbling on some chocolate.

"Never lose sight of who your real enemy is, in a duel. It would be your demise," Bella informed him.

"Cut me some slack, I had just beheaded a python," He grumbled.

"Pythons are small fry. You got taken down by a real snake," Bella said grinning. She offered him the chocolate which he gratefully took. "But yes, you did reasonably well. You still have a lot to learn though,"

"Did that sound like a compliment to me?" mocked Sirius grinning slyly. "Aww my dear cousin, are you going soft?"

"I'd show you soft," She said laughing, prodding him in the stomach, making the 11 year old laugh mirthfully.

"So how's it being married to Rudouchephous Lestrange?" asked Sirius smiling, humourlessly.

"It's been great fun. He is such an object," said Bella grinning. "His parents convinced him to try and put his Lestrange seed in me so I can give them a grandson. There is no way I'm popping out a filthy Lestrange creature so I made sure, he would never get anyone pregnant ever again, not even come close to it,"

"How'd you do that?" asked Sirius as only an 11 year old can.

"Let's just say Snuffles, that I went through with my promise of slicing parts of him into pieces from years back,"

Though still confused, not wanting to appear stupid, Sirius asked, "Where is he now?"

"Well, he has been given an assignment at work, so he's gone to Cuba,"

"Lestrange has a job. Who hired him?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Same person for whom I work for; the greatest living legend of all time Sirius. I hope I can introduce you to him, soon,"

"Yea, I guess that would be okay," said Sirius feeling slightly uneasy. His definition of greatest living legend would be very different from Bella's, he knew.

He wanted to change the topic, so he started telling Bella about all the pranks he had pulled that year. He was glad to see her laugh at some of them and had a malicious glint in her eyes throughout. When he reached the one where he got Flint to eat cat food and landed him in the Hospital Wing for two weeks, she cackled out loud.

"My little rebel," was all she said.

"I want to try out as beater next year," said Sirius. "Want to go fly out in the fields and I'd chuck balls at you and try to get you off the air?"

"As tempting as that is, I want to work on your Occlumency shields. When I said, play to your strengths, I actually meant that but transfiguration was a very welcome surprise. Your Occlumency shields are good enough for me to be impressed but they aren't picture perfect, so a little training might help,"

"But I am able to block you out completely now," said an exasperated Sirius.

"That's not the point, Snuffles. Occlumency doesn't only become useful when you know I'm going to attack your mind. Your shields need to be that perfect during a duel too. Get up! Prepare yourself,"

==================================================================================

It was the night before Sirius was supposed to return to Hogwarts. He sat between Bellatrix and Andromeda talking quietly to Andromeda about the Quidditch season in Hogwarts. Bella was locked in a conversation with Narcissa on her left about the uselessness of the Defence Against the Dark Arts curriculum. The parents were quietly discussing a Ministry matter.

He didn't know how much attention his mother was paying to him, when he said to Andromeda, "James is going to be Chaser,"

"Potter? If that's the sort of egoistic brats that are going to be in the Gryffindor team, we have a good chance of winning," Andromeda said playfully.

"Potter?" Walburga said shrewdly. "Charlus Potter's kid?"

"Yes," Sirius said curtly.

"Please tell me Sirius, you have not sunk to that level that you are friends with that blood traitor's scum,"

"It is my best friend you speak of, Mother,"

"Your best friend's father made a move earlier on to expel Lord Black's seat from the Wizengamot on the basis of the Blacks being a dark and corrupt wizarding family!" said Druella.

"Oh and pray tell auntie, how on earth did that petition not pass, with how accurate and head on it is," Sirius spat. "Did the Black family buy the safety of our seat?"

"You will watch your tongue when you speak of our family or I'd cut it out for you," said Walburga viciously.

"And you mother, will watch your tongue when you speak of my friends!" snarled Sirius.

"No son of mine would have blood traitors for friends!" Walburga was on her feet now.

"If only that were true, I wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment of calling you mother," Sirius said quietly his arms crossed.

"Sirius Orion Black. You will go to your room till you learn respect,"

Sirius got up, kicking his chair aside and stomped off towards the stairs, seriously considering finding a permanent settlement which would ensure he didn't have to spend summer vacations in Grimmauld Place. He considered leaving, living on the streets if he had to but a small memory of duelling with a certain cousin of his, kept him attached to the Black family.

**A/N: I've tried to balance out Sirius the child and Sirius the rebel into a believable version as much as possible. Not sure how much I succeeded. Also, I really want to know what you guys think of Bella's portrayal be it good or bad.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHOCOLATE FROG ON TOP?**


	5. Ch 05: Their resolve

**A/N: Hey, so this is to let you guys know that there is a time jump. Sirius is now in his third year already. As I mentioned in the first chapter, I only hope to capture important scenes and this isn't like a continuous story.**

**Chapter 05: Their resolve  
**  
"Alright Mary, I'd see you at 9 30 near your common room," Sirius said a tiny grin flitting onto his lips. "Be ready for the best Hogsmede weekend ever. I know all the cool places to go,"

Mary blushed profusely and said, "But you are a third year. You haven't even been to Hogsmede before,"

"Come now love, don't expect me to give away all my secrets prematurely," said Sirius slyly waving at her as he turned back and started walking to the adjacent corridor. He was still thinking about the Quidditch practice he had just had and his conversation with the Ravenclaw and didn't really watch where he was going. He didn't of course feel the need to; Sirius at this point knew the castle inside out.

He had just walked into a darker passageway which would prove to be a shortcut to the Gryffindor tower when he felt himself hanging upside down, mid-air.

Sirius cursed. His defences had been down. It was usually a near impossibility to catch him unaware. He knew that the spell was _levicorpus, _a useful spell that someone had invented recently and everyone has taken to using. He also knew that the counterspell was _liberacorpus_ which most people knew.

He raised his wand to let himself down when someone said, "Expelliarmus,"

He deflected the charm easily, having become somewhat good at simple nonverbal spells. It was the same theory as Occlumency, really. He felt another jinx come at him which he barely managed to deflect, as he acted on gut alone, still hanging upside down, blood rushing to his head.

_"Liberacorpus" _He thought pointing at himself, quickly. But it was too late; the time that he had taken to do the countercharm had been enough for a stunner to hit him, the staggering impact of it sending him flying, crashing hard against the stone surface.

==================================================================================

When Sirius came to be, his arms were tied and he was suspended mid-air. His eyes were blindfolded but the smell was horrible and the air didn't seem like it was anywhere in the Hogwarts castle.

"Sirius Black," said a giggly male voice. "You have been brought to answer to your crime of betraying an old and noble house, to live your life as a blood traitor; fraternizing with mudbloods and muggle lovers,"

"Could you be any more douche?" Sirius said with a small snigger, sounding more amused than he felt.

He was rewarded with a kick to his rib.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you, Black. Times are changing; blood traitors and mud blood and scum are no longer as safe as you once were. Dumbledore will not be able to help you forever,"

"Blood traitor that I am and not half blood or muggle born, do you really think you can tell me anything I haven't heard at home?" said Sirius.

"Oh I bet we can tell you a hell lot of things you don't know, Sirius," said a female voice this time, laughing coldly. "Blood traitor runts usually get half the information,"

"But lucky for you," continued the male voice. "You do have access to what we need. Think about it Black. You can turn your life around. We will help you on your way to becoming one of the most powerful wizard in all of Britain,"

"All out of the goodness of your heart, I'm sure," replied Sirius laughing humourlessly.

"Oh we serve the cause for its own sake." The man giggled coldly this time. "Now, one of your little blood traitor friend's father is becoming quite a problem,"

"Yeah yeah, Charlus Potter is threatening our old and important ways, my dear mother has told me innumerable times," said Sirius, getting tired of this tirade.

"No dear boy," said the female voice, colder and more dangerous than the male one. A soft finger moved to brush his cheek, a long fingernail tracing its way to his chin. "We could care less about that old fool. No, we have a problem with old Argyle Longbottom,"

"He may be drafting a bill which if passed by the Wizengamot, would cause us problems that you little boy cannot comprehend," said the man, wheezing slightly.

"And while I grieve for you and my heart bleeds itself out for you, I don't understand where I come in, in all of this," said Sirius sarcastically.

"We don't have time for your witty comments Sirius Black," said a third voice, he had not recognized till now. It was harsher and colder than both the other voices. It didn't even seem like a student's. "You will trick Frank Longbottom into a trap. We handle everything else; get his dear old daddy to drop the bill. Your little friend walks away unscratched. You redeem yourself, get your little honour back,"

Sirius didn't say anything for a while considering the words that had just been spoken. He spat on the ground. "That's what I think of your little plan," He said fiercely. "I will never betray Frank. I would rather die,"

"If only I could give you, your wish Sirius Black. But killing you would have certain repercussions, which I admit I do not want to deal with. But you will learn respect boy, and suffering shall be your teacher. CRUCIO!"

Sirius felt pain like he had never done before, it felt like he was being stabbed time in and again. He felt like he was going to collapse with pain when the curse was lifted.

"Did that loosen your tongue Black," the third voice drawled. "Ready to work with us?"

Sirius blindly beckoned the person forward and soon enough he felt someone draw close to him. "Come closer," He whimpered. "I don't want more people to know this information which may be crucial,"

When he felt the person's ears close next to his lips, he moved as if to tell him a secret but instead bit him hard on the ears, drawing blood before spitting again on his general direction.

"I. WILL. NEVER. BETRAY. A. FRIEND!" He yelled. Next, he felt a hand grab him by the hair and with a thud his head hit the wall and he felt consciousness leave him just as he heard a crack sound and a familiar voice roar in anger.

=================================================================================

Bellatrix was furious. He had heard about this plot all too late. She realized long back how handy it would be to have ears everywhere in Hogwarts and two of these spies reported two 7th year Slytherins, twin brother and sister, talking about abducting Sirius for their master. She didn't know any of the Dark Lord's supporters in Hogwarts to be twins and she really doubted the dark lord would order the abduction of her cousin. So who is this master? Bella planned to find out. All of them would suffer.

She had gone into Hogwarts, disguised in Polyjuice. Her little spies had followed them to the point where they had whiskered Sirius off. She found with delight that they had used an illegal portkey. She had managed to get a contact at the Ministry trace it immediately to an old shack in Scottland to where she disapparated immediately. She had rushed in, reeking with fury, her wand aloft, hair flying behind her.

The sight that greeted her enraged her so much that all the precaution of being sneaky left her. She let out a roar of fury as she waved her wand first at the girl closest to the door. She was stocky but slender in her own way. She fell to the ground, petrified. She moved gracefully, almost thoughtlessly, deflecting several spells both the other figures were throwing at her. The boy was the picture of his sister, except he had gone into the lumpy side. Bella hadn't been able to register the man so far. She sent spells that send the boy flying, blasting him out of the way and into the next room. He dodged the spell that the third wizard threw at her and sent a cutting curse at him, which he dodged.

They danced around for a little more time, deflecting spells, and dodging, throwing spells all at the same time. She noticed that the man had long blonde hair, but she still couldn't see his face properly.

She needed to bring him down and bring him down fast; her cousin was still unconscious in the corner. "Agaumenti!" She hissed, surprising him as he hadn't expected her to shoot water at him, after having thrown dark curses all this while. Because of his shock, he was unable to deflect the spell and water sprouted all over his body. As the shock registered in him, Bella had successfully hit the water that he was drenched in, with an ice charm. The man fell to the floor, trapped in a block of ice.

Bella moved quickly to his side and looked down in distaste and surprise at the face that she recognized, well.

"Malfoy!" She said venomously, moving her wand once more to unfreeze only his face.

"Bellatrix," said Malfoy, trying to keep his voice composed as he lay there, freezing.

"How dare you abduct my cousin, Malfoy?" She spat. "YOUR future cousin, being engaged to my sister"

"Calm down Bellatrix, I did not intend to harm him," said Malfoy, annoyed.

"You used the cruciatus on him!"

"Half of us have the cruciatus used on us as kids. It won't kill him," said Malfoy, rolling his eyes.

"We'd test out that hypothesis, just you and me, Lucius when I get back," Bella sneered. "Maybe that would teach you one simple Black family tradition; you don't betray family,"

With that she rose up and moved towards Sirius who was still unconscious. Bella didn't have much healing knowledge, but her initial observation didn't reveal any major harm done to him. She magicked a stretcher and put on him it and quickly cast an "Incarcerous" charm on the twins and touching all of them, she used the old tin portkey to transport them back near the Hogwarts gates.

Her mind worked fast. Lucius was not a death eater, he believed in the ideals yes but so far the Malfoy family had maintained themselves away from either side in the war. These two definitely weren't death eaters. She will make Lucius talk about this little operation of his, but what to do of these two? She didn't think it wise to kill them till she was sure they had nothing to do with her lord. She decided to turn them over to Dumbledore, let the old fool deal with them. Bella would personally prefer death over being in Dumbledore's "care."

She positioned the three of them, laying Sirius down carefully, near the gate and called. "Kreacher!"

With a soft crack, the Black family house elf materialized in front of her.

"Miss Bella, how can Kreacher help –"

The house elf let out a small yelp.

"Young master Sirius, what happened to him?"

"Don't be dramatic, Kreacher,' Bella said annoyed. Her aunt gave too much liberty to the elf. "I need you to transport all three of them to near the Headmaster's office here in Hogwarts. You'd be able to find out where that is won't you?"

Kreacher nodded.

"Do not be seen by anyone. Create a diversion to make the old fool come down and see them. No one from the family hears anything about this Kreacher!"

Kreacher nodded again.

"Now go!" She watched as the elf touched all three students and disappeared with them.

==================================================================================

"I'm telling you Bella, all I wanted was to scare him a little into turning back to the right side. I've heard rumours about him becoming a blood traitor," said Lucius Malfoy, his voice anguished.

He was suspended mid-air like Sirius was, his hands and legs tied. His robe was taken off and he was wearing only shorts, the ice still clinging to him from chest down, making him freeze even more. He shivered openly.

"Lies, Lucius, you should know better than to lie to me," Bella said softly. She was standing next to Lucius, brandishing a small dagger; one of her choice weapons. She traced the tip of the blade over Lucius's chest, a small gash appearing where she cut. "Why don't you start with some honesty, Malfoy? I do want my sister to have a full husband, not one in pieces,"

"I swear. I wanted to rattle him up a little," He said panicked.

Bella moved her dagger to just below Lucius's scalp and grabbed his blonde hair with one hand. She used her magically sharpened dagger to slice its way through his long hair. Lucius Malfoy screamed in anger and humiliation as his long hair fell away, leaving only a tuft of uneven hair behind.

"It's a shame really. I always thought you had amazing hair," said Bella sweetly, caressing his face.

"You bitch," Lucius cried, his eyes tearing up. Bella reached out with her left hand for the firewhiskey that she had brought with her. She drank half of the bottle in one go and looked at Lucius.

"You should know, that I take harm done to my family very seriously, Lucius," She said smiling at him, cruelly. "It would be an important detail to remember when you plan on marrying my sister as well,"

With this, she tipped the rest of the firewhiskey onto Lucius's chest which sported several gashes and cuts from her blade. He screamed in agony as the alcohol poured over his wounds.

"Oops," said Bella with a cold giggle. "Now tell me dear Lucius, why did you abduct my cousin?"

"Because he was a merlin damned blood traitor, you crazy bitch!" screamed Lucius.

She just smiled back at him as he waved her wand, making the ice thicken around his groin, making him scream out in anguish again.

She took her knife and moved to put it near what was left of his hair again.

"Muggle ways of torture are sometimes just more fun isn't it Lucius?" She said conversationally. "Now tell me the truth before I rid you of the rest of your hair,"

"I wanted him to abduct Frank Longbottom," said Lucius, crying openly now. "To force old Argyle to drop the bill. That would benefit your family as well as mine,"

Bella narrowed her eyes. "I agree with your sentiments about the cause, Lucius. You would have done better to seek help from the right people." She looked at her knife as if considering the blade then looked up at Lucius with a cold piercing stare. "There are other ways to make Argyle whimper. You should really not have involved my family in it," With that she used the knife to brutally shave off what was left of Lucius Malfoy's hair.

==================================================================================

Sirius Black looked from his hospital bed at the blue x-raying eyes of Albus Dumbledore, who was seething with fury. He had not seen the usually warm, humorous headmaster this angry before and he truly understood now why he was the most powerful wizard of his age.

"I must confess myself deeply ashamed Mr. Black," He said. "You should have been better protected within this castle. It was my duty to keep you safe. I apologize,"

"I am alright, Headmaster. There was nothing you could have done," Sirius said softly.

"Well rest assured, the students involved have been expelled and would be transported to Azkaban on this night to await their trial. Their memories have been addled so that Legilimency would not reveal who they were aiding or who came to your rescue but they do remember everything else well and are still arrogant about it," said Dumbledore distastefully.

Sirius shared the headmaster's sentiment.

"Are you sure Mr. Black that you do not remember anything about who they were working for and who came to your rescue?" asked Dumbledore.

"No sir," said Sirius truthfully. "I was knocked out,"

"It was elf magic that brought you to my door. Magic always leaves a trace and I've been able to deduce so much," said Dumbledore. "I trust your family has an elf. Maybe you called for help in distress,"

"I really doubt that Kreacher would be the name that would come to me in distress Professor and I doubt that the elf could have taken down all three of them and rescued me," said Sirius sceptically.

"House elves do have extraordinary magical powers most of us cannot and choose not to comprehend properly out of our arrogance as the superior race," said Dumbledore wisely. "And yet, I find myself agreeing with you, Mr. Black. No, if I am right and forgive my lack of modesty, I usually am, it was a witch or wizard hat rescued you. And while I am eternally grateful to whoever it is, in order for us to find out who was involved in the abduction, it's important for us to know, who the rescuer was and from where you were rescued,"

Sirius nodded but didn't say anything, allowing the Headmaster to continue.

"Do you think it was a member of your family, who used the elf's help to rescue you?" asked Dumbledore

"I don't think so, Headmaster. How would they have known?" said Sirius, though a trace of doubt entered his mind.

"How indeed," Dumbledore mused.

"I'm not in the best books with my family, Headmaster. I don't quite see them going out of their way to help me especially given the circumstances and what those people were asking of me, would be something they approve of," said Sirius shrugging.

"Family functions in mysterious ways, Sirius," said Dumbledore smiling sadly. "Love even expressed in the strangest of ways, helps us do things we would never imagine to be possible. It is both our greatest strength as well as undoing. But usually, I tend to believe it to be a strength, but like the rest of men, too am often mistaken,"

They sat in silence, old man and thirteen year old boy, pondering over the mysteries of familial love. Finally, he got up to leave. "Don't worry about it Mr. Black," He said reinstating the use of his surname. "I will take care of everything. You must concentrate on recovering and getting back to school life. A little group, so named the "Marauders" eagerly await your recovery. I just hope you would keep your return prank to a safe level,"

Sirius let out a bark like laughter and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he walked out of the Hospital Wing leaving Sirius to ponder over his words. Was it possible that it was familial love that had caused someone to rescue him, battling three strong opponents as well as their own morality? And Sirius already found himself thinking of one person, who had the skill and talent as well as who held familial love close enough to maybe have attempted such a feat. He doubted that he would ever know for sure.

==================================================================================

Bellatrix fidgeted slightly. It was not often when she was anxious or nervous. But one man had the power to bring this reaction out of her, the same man who she respected more than any and loved more than her life.

She had felt the dark mark burn when she was using the crucio on Lucius Malfoy, enjoying the amount of pain she was putting him through. She had immediately known by intuition that her lord knew about what had passed. She had apparated both herself and Malfoy to the hideout, where the Dark Lord had commanded her to await his pleasure, while he spoke to Malfoy.

"Bellatrix" A voice said. She looked up to see one of the junior death eaters at the door. "The dark lord requests your presence,"

"The Dark Lord does not request, he demands, boy," She said getting up confidently, eager not to show any weakness to such lower ring supporters. She walked out gracefully and elegantly in a way that befit her position as his most beloved, closest lieutenant, not revealing how much she feared having just lost this position.

She moved off the corridor and into the hall which she entered regally, showing no fear, her head held up high.

The dark lord sat in the centre of the room, looking majestic and divine in a long chair where, different death eaters sat in a row on either side of him. He noticed her as she entered, smiling at her, in his cold, brief way.

"Bella, we've been expecting you," He said.

She moved to take her place by his right side as she usually did but the Dark lord pointed a long finger beckoning her to a spot in the right row, five people away from him. She did not show the emotion she felt at this distance as she walked to her seat and sat down.

When she was seated, the dark lord commanded, "Bring them in,"

A junior death eater moved to open the door and the twins walked in followed by the now, bald Lucius Malfoy. He was covered in bandages and walked with a limp, leaning on a walking cane. Bella had to put in an extra effort to conceal her surprise at the presence of the twinss. They moved to kneel before the dark lord.

"You have been very stupid tonight. All three of you. You went after a member of one of our oldest and most noble houses, the heir himself. It was unbecoming. But you will learn. Your cause is right and your methods will improve. I shall teach you if you are willing," The dark lord spoke in the charismatic tone, which was only his to command.

"We will serve, my lord," Lucius volunteered. "It has been our dream for long to come under your service,"

"We are yours to command," the twins chanted.

"We promise you our wands and our fealty," all three spoke at once.

The dark lord moved to stand up from his chair. He took the left arms of the brother and touched his wand to the forearm, before proceeding to do the same with the sister.

"Rise as my vassals and my loyal death eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow," He said and the twins rose, their faces gleaming with pride.

"Rise as my vassal and my loyal death eater, Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the noble house of Malfoy," said the Dark Lord, brandishing the mark on Lucius's forearm.

Lucius rose, looking like he had just won the lottery. As much as she hated Lucius Malfoy, she understood how he felt right now.

The dark lord gestured the Carrows to sit way down the line, amongst the junior death eaters and gestured Lucius Malfoy to a position closer to him in the inner circle itself.

"Bella step forward," said the Dark Lord, sitting back in his chair. Bella moved from her chair to kneel before her lord.

"My lord," she said reverently.

"Lord Voldemort is very disappointed in you, Bella. You did not act like yourself. You disobeyed protocol. You went in directly without consulting your lord. Am I not a good master? Had you consulted me, Lord Voldemort would have allowed you to save your cousin, would have ordered my death eaters to help you," said the dark lord.

"I am sorry, my lord. I have erred grievously." was all she could manage.

"Instead, you tortured your captives, who had strong potential of becoming my followers, nearly killed Lucius, and nearly got these two potential death eaters into Azkaban. I had to send a team of my death eaters on a risky mission to rescue them during the transport. How could you just give them to that OLD FOOL? That was very stupid, Bella." The dark lord's eyes bore into hers, coldly.

Bella whimpered on the floor, but she looked into his eyes, knowing that her master respected courage. "I wasn't thinking my lord. I did modify their memory, however. I did not think it would do for Dumbledore to find out Malfoy's involvement. I remain your faithful death eater, my lord. I would do better in the future," she said.

"You know how much we need spies in Hogwarts and you just lost me two with a lot of potential. Their cause is right, Bella. There are few enough wizards who truly believe in the cause. Be glad you didn't make such a grave error. I should make an example of you, show everyone that Lord Voldemort does not take insubordination lightly,"

"My lord is most just. I will accept whatever punishment, you choose to bestow on me," she said her voice stronger than she felt.

"Lord Voldemort admires your courage. I find your torture tactics highly amusing as well," said the Dark lord with a cold laugh. "It is an undeniable reality that your level of strength and magical talent is irreplaceable. Lord Voldemort is merciful, Bella. I choose to replace you back to your station as my right hand and my top most lieutenant,"

"My lord is most merciful, most gracious," Bella said her eyes brimming, gratefully.

"But you cannot escape punishment Bella. You and everyone else needs to know that they can't get away unharmed with an act like this. Crucio!"

**A/N: Just a note to remind you guys, that contrary to a lot of fanfiction timelines, Lucius as actually much older than Snape and Sirius generation, being only a year younger than Bella.**

** Thank you for the reviews. It inspired me to write the slightly longer chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did, writing it. **

** Also, the quote "You will learn respect and suffering shall be your teacher" is directly taken from the tv show, Avatar: The Last Airbender. So, all credit goes to the amazing writers. If you haven't watched it, it is very atrocious and you should rectify your mistake like, now!**

** Lastly, I know that Levicorpus was invented in Snape's fifth year but for the purpose of that tale, I've changed that little bit of history.**

** Read, enjoy, review!**


	6. Ch 06: His friends

**CH06: HIS FRIENDS**

Dear Sirius Black,

_You and guests are cordially invited to the Black Family Ball being held in #12, Grimmauld Place in honour of Lord Orion Black's 43__rd__ birthday on the 14__th__ day of February 1972. Arrangements have been made with your headmaster to allow your transport via Floo network for this night only.  
Formal Dress robes would of course be required in the shades of Black and Green. Your presence is expected at 20:00 sharp.  
Post Script: Your cousin, Bellatrix has asked me to inform you that your presence is absolutely essential.  
Yours sincerely,  
Lady Walburga Black_

Sirius continued to look at the letter in front of him, bewildered. He hasn't got a single letter from his family since he was abducted and tortured, nor any sign that they were aware of anything, but he had no doubt that they were. And his dad's birthday came every year and 43rd is not really all that special occasion. He felt suspicious, especially since his Gryffindor friends were invited too.

_Why is Lady Black inviting blood traitors and Gryffindors to her Lord Husband's birthday?_

"What's wrong, Sirius?" asked Remus. "You've been staring at that letter for the past ten minutes. Is anything wrong?"

"My mother has invited all of us to my father's birthday party," said Sirius slowly, his eyes still fixed on the letter.

Silence greeted him. It was no secret among the Marauders and well, most of the school the tension between the Black family and their heir, especially with the whole wizarding world aware of the tug of war currently on going between Lord Black and Lord Potter in the Wizengamot as well as how much the Blacks traditionally disliked everything Gryffindor.

"I would love to check out your gorgeous house elf," James joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sirius laughed, as usual unable to resist his best friend's contagious humour.

"Yea I bet he would be pleased to make acquaintance with your attractive blood traitor arse as well," said Sirius.

"Would you be going?" Peter asked curiously.

"I guess. My presence is absolutely essential," He quoted dully. Actually, he wanted to attend this ball. He wanted to know whether Bella would shed some light on the abduction affair, when they met in person. Moreover, he found it hard to refuse her cousin, in her nicer requests or demands (same difference really.) "Would you guys come? Make the evening more tolerable,"

"Definitely," James said as Sirius knew that he would. James had the most reason to avoid all things Black family related. But It was unlike James to give up spending the evening with his best friends, if they needed him, for something as 'trivial' as a family feud.

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know SIrius. The night of the ball is awfully close to the day when I'm supposed to go visit my mother,"

"How does that make a difference, Remus?" James asked. "You would be back, that very night itself right?"

Remus avoided looking at his friends. Once again Sirius felt like Remus was hiding something from him and every time he got that feeling, it was related to Remus's monthly trips to visit his mom who was sick.

He chanced a sideway glance at James and he could see it in his best friend's face that similar thoughts were running through his head. They had long agreed to drop the matter. If their friend, who was otherwise honest to a fault, was lying about something, it had to be mighty personal.

"Alright, I'd come," He said finally. I can't pass out on the delightful prospect of meeting Kreacher," His tone had no humour in it though he grinned. James and Sirius both forced laughter, helping Remus bridge the awkward moment. Peter who was caught slightly unaware regarding the whole situation, laughed along too after a while, as always following James and Sirius's lead.

"What about you, Pete?" Sirius asked him. "You in for a night at the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black?" He mimicked the last part in a high pitched tone.

Peter nodded enthusiastically then composing himself, said "sounds good,"

Sirius beamed around at his friends, silently thankful.

=================================================================================================

Bellatrix Lestrange or Black as she still thought of herself did not like parties and social affairs. As much pride as she had in her pureblood heritage, the customs that came along with it grew direly mundane. She had already had the customary dance with the man of honour, Lord Black and had given him, his gift, a ring which contained several magical powers and protections, some of her own design to wear along with his old Black family ring which was to be worn only by the head of house. She had for some time let herself dream of wearing that ring one day, but she knew her place was not as the head of an old family anymore, it was as the second in command to the most powerful wizard that had ever lived and will ever live.

The boy who that she wanted to transform into the man who would one day wear that coveted ring was still nowhere to be seen. It was getting tiresome, trying to mould Sirius into the man he is supposed to be. The physical and magical training was easy enough, it was his moral tuning that was becoming harder than she had expected. The Gryffindor part of him was becoming a bigger hindrance than she had dreamt.

She still believed firmly what she had told her aunt. Sirius was too much of a rebel and too strong to be forcefully coerced into accepting their ways but the recent incident had been very bothersome to say the least. Being reprimanded by her lord hit hard than a thousand cruciatus curses, combined. She never wanted to see the look of disappointment in his face again. But Bellatrix didn't regret saving Sirius. Lucius had no right placing his filthy hands on her cousin. And yet, if the boy had obliged to the quite sensible offer, things would have turned out splendidly well for all of them.

_Loyalty._

What a double edged knife of a characteristic that was. She had it herself. And Sirius practically reeked of it. But she believed that it was one character that would benefit the cause well when Sirius turns over to the right side. But for now, his loyalties lay with those little friends of his. And that's where her problems began. They were all stupid Gryffindors who had stupid blood traitor values ingrained in them and Sirius was slowly imbibing them too, she feared. She had heard a lot from Sirius about all of them and had a fair understanding of what they were like, as much of an understanding she could get without meeting them. She didn't see Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew becoming much of a problem. Peter sounded too much of a follower to actually become a bother to her and Lupn didn't seem much of a leader either. Both of them, Bella had incurred from what Sirius said, to be from weak families, too mundane to bother about.  
_  
James Potter, that's who seemed to be the real problem_

She knew from listening to him that Sirius loved the boy like a brother, much more than Regulus. Both from strong pureblood families, brought up rich and highly skilled in magical arts or their age, they were becoming almost kindred souls. In a normal circumstance, the boy himself would be quite an asset. But that was out of the question. The Potters were as much of a light family as the fool Dumbledore himself.

Her initial impulse had been to get his friends out of the picture, if they became too problematic. But recent events had made her realize it won't be so easy. If Sirius would defend Frank Longbottom, who wasn't even in his close circle of friends, with such a threat impending on his own life, what would he not do for the other three, especially James Potter? She even suspected, he had a higher hold over Sirius's affection than she, herself. Hence she resolved, to see for herself what the three were like before she determined a course of action. She had convinced her aunt to allow Sirius to bring three guests for Lord Black's birthday ball (It had of course been obvious to her, who Sirius would choose.) and then convinced her family to be civil to the boys. Anything wrong happening to his three friends in his own house would serve to truly alienate Sirius from his family.

_No, tonight would all be out sizing these three little brats up._

"Miss Bella,"

She was awoken from her thoughts by the squeaky voice of the house elf. _"Young master Sirius and his three friends have arrived. The Lady Black has asked for your presence in the hall,"_

She replied with a curt nod.  
_  
Show time._

_====================================================================================================_

Bellatrix sipped quietly on a glass of mead as she sat by the fireplace. The party was long over and Lord and Lady Black had retired to their room as had her parents, Cygnus and Druella Black. In front of her sat her thirteen year old cousin, looking thoughtfully at the fire place, quieter than what was characteristic for the boy. She had decided to stay at Grimmauld Place for the night and had convinced her cousin to do the same. She had extended the same invitation to his friends, but the Headfool of Hogwarts Albus Dumbdork had not granted permission.

The night's observations had yielded very confusing results for Bella. When Sirius and his friends first arrived, Bella had gone to the hall and observed from the shadows, without announcing her arrival.  
_  
Sirius had greeted his father with a customary bow and a very awkward and formal hug. Then he had turned to his friends and said, "May I introduce my lord father, Orion Black," Then turning back to his father, he added. "Father, these are my friends Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and James Potter,"_

Bella studied them as one by one they stepped forward to greet her uncle. First Remus Lupin stepped forward, he looked thin and sickly and his robe was slightly too big for him.

"Happy Birthday, Lord Black," He said with a nervous smile to which Orion nodded curtly, without a smile and said, "Thank you, Mr. Lupin,"

Then Peter stepped forward, looking pudgy and fidgeting slightly but beaming in a very repulsively enthusiastic way. "Lord Black, it's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance. I've heard so much about you. Happy Birthday, sir," He said.

"Well thank you, Mr. Pettigrew. But if it was from my son, I doubt that they were good things," Orion said with a little laugh, looking at Sirius who let out a little bark like laughter.

All eyes were on James Potter as he stepped forward. He was dressed well and wore spectacles. His hair was ruffled and unkempt.

He greeted Lord Back in the traditional pureblood manner with a courteous bow and a handshake. "Lord Black, on behalf of my lord father and the Potter family as well as my own self I offer you joyous birthday greetings. May Merlin give you a long and prosperous life, may your family ever grow and progress and may your magic be at peace," Bella observed two sides of James Potter in that moment itself. He was courteous and was saying the customary words but his eyes gleamed with mischief, a mischief she had noticed all too often in her cousin.

"Thank you Mr Potter. May Merlin keep you at peace and your family at everlasting contentment. How fares dear Charlus?" Orion asked politely, twirling his Black famly ring slightly with his other hand.

"Very well, thank you. I hope I find you healthy as well," replied James.

"My magic and health are at its prime, thank merlin," said Orion. Then he addressed all three guests and said. "I am pleased by your presence. Sirius does us great injustice with the rarity of his friends' visits. Move along now. Enjoy the party,"

They smiled and started to walk when James noticed Walburga.

He bowed slightly to her and said, "Lady Black, an honour,"

Her aunt looked like James had slapped her across the face. She opened her mouth and closed, suppressing whatever that had come to her mind. She curtly nodded. Bellatrix observed the four teenagers; Sirius looked slightly relieved, Remus and Peter both looked nervous but James's face betrayed no lack of composure. He smiled and started walking behind Sirius.

She decided to let her presence be known. She walked in to the hall regally, her head held up high and not looking at anyone, moving to stand in front of the quartet.

"Dear Merlin, this place is infested with Gryffindors. I don't think Grimmauld Place would stand today with this much lions in one place," She said haughtily.

Four pairs of eyes turned to her. The grey ones, danced with humour.

Sirius turned to his friends and said, "James, Remus, Peter meet my cousin, Bellatrix Black," He completely ignored her actual last name.

Bellatrix had looked at each of their faces with a look that usually made the toughest of men cower.

The rest of the evening had passed without much event. She had talked to each of them separately at different points. She disliked Peter and his whimpering, nervous ways immediately. He seemed to religiously follow James and Sirius around and tried a lot to impress. She found him an entertaining subject to make fun of and scare and more than once, Sirius had pleaded with his eyes to stop.

She found it very difficult to dislike James, even being a Gryffindor and as rumour had it, quite the little blood traitor. He was a bit of a twisted genius, himself and had a wicked sense of humour. She could already see he was strong, magically and as she listened to their different stories, she found herself thinking of how much of an asset he would be to the cause. On top of that, he was another pureblood lord. The might of the Potter family could give them a lot of strength, in a lot of ways.

She had earlier decided to inspect him only to find a way to break him or distance Sirius from him. But James was very likable. He was immodest and devious and passionate at the same time, all qualities she liked. He was thirteen. Maybe the values he had unwittingly picked up from his stupid father can be changed. She planned on waiting and watching James Potter, letting things go naturally without disturbing.

And Remus, Oh Bella had been able to figure out quite a bit about Remus Lupin.

==============================================================================================

Sirius was lost in thoughts about the night. It had been strange to see most of his family being civil towards his friends. He had once caught Orion and James, laughing in a corner, sharing a joke. He had always known his father was more easy-going than his mother, but he seemed to genuinely like his nemesis's son, which was strange. His mom had kept giving them evil glances throughout the night but he didn't care; they had all had fun with Bellatrix with her anecdotes of how she tortured her husband. Any topic which had the potential of making either party uncomfortable including Muggleborns and Dark Arts were avoided, for which he was glad. He was still suspicious about the motives behind this night, though now it was obvious that it was Bella's idea. He wondered whether Bella was planning something. He had told her about the abduction, but predictably enough, her face betrayed no emotion and she didn't confess about the rescue.

"Aren't you curious about what I think of your friends?" She broke the silence in a sly tone.

"Not particularly," Sirius lied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh alright, I'd just keep it to myself then," Bella deadpanned.

"Oh just shut up and tell me," said Sirius, exasperated.

"Are you sure, coz, because if you don't want to know…"

"I want to know, okay? Just tell me,"

"Alright," Bella smirked. "If you are begging, then me being the benevolent cousin that I am, shall oblige. Potter wasn't like I expected. He is not as much of a lion as I would have thought. There is a little bit of an eagle and a snake in him, as well, that's struggling. I'm curious to see how he will turn out to be,"

Sirius looked at her skeptically but didn't say anything.

"Be careful about Peter. I doubt he is the loyal friend you think he is,"

"Pete's a bit fidgety but he's alright," said Sirius loyally.

Bella shrugged. "I hope your trust won't be your downfall, Snuffles. You shouldn't trust anyone beyond my reason. Ultimately it's very stupid to trust anyone but yourself,"

"I can't think like you do, Bella. My friends are as open as books, They won't betray me, ever," said Sirius, turning the other way this time.

Anger flashed in Bella's eyes. She got up to her feet and kept her glass on the table. "You are too naïve Sirius. Too much lion in your system than I ever imagined in my wildest dreams. You think your friends are open as a book, do you? You can't even smell out a little werewolf within your own midst!"

"What?" Sirius gaped. "What are you talking about?"

"That's right, hot shot," Bella said smugly. "Remus Lupin is a werewolf,"

"No way," Sirius said, mouth still wide open.

"I can see from your face that you don't really believe what you are saying. You've suspected it too haven't you?" Bella said curiously, now.

Sirius didn't say anything but his silence spoke volumes.

"Then I must be right and his monthly disappearance must coincide with the moon cycle. Did you notice how weary he looks this close to the full moon? You've told me about the gashes on him that seems like claw marks. "Bella said, looking intently at Sirius who seemed to still be a loss for words.

"I suspected halfway through, you know. I've been around a lot of werewolves. I wanted proof though. That's why I got Kreacher to cook some meat for me, but leave it half cooked and I brought it out in front of him and ate it. Disgusting as it was, it was worth it. This close to the full moon, his wolfish side is coming out and he practically drooled at the meat. " said Bella, an element of delight in her voice.

"So, he likes his meat half cooked and he has a couple of claw marks. He has a sick mom, an unruly dog in the house and an odd taste preference, big deal." Sirius said nonchalantly but his face was pale.

"All very convenient but I did do another little test as well. I got Kreacher to cut himself in the next room as I watched your little friend. He smelt the blood, Sirius. He got all riled up and started looking everywhere. It's your choice to admit it or not, but you and I both know it, Remus Lupin is a werewolf," said Bella, her lips curled in a smirk. She had really had enough of her cousin being so blind.

Sirius sighed in defeat. "It doesn't matter," He said coldly. "He is still Remus,"

"A half breed according to most of the wizarding population; one that most would have burnt at a silver stake," said Bella shrugging. "Whatever Sirius, I don't really care about your ethical stand on this. Believe me, I have no problem with werewolves; they are more useful than most wizards. My point is you don't know your friends as much as you would believe. One of them for sure, does have a huge part of their life, that's been hidden well from you. Your family on the other hand, whatever we are, good, bad, ugly it's transparent and in front of you. Maybe that will help you resort your little trust issues,"

She watched as her cousin bury his face in his hands. She felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy, but she had to make him strong, to make him get his priorities straight and soon, before other forces got involved.

With a small smirk at a night gone successfully, Bella ruffled Sirius's hair and said, "Goodnight Snuffles,' and walked away.

**A/N: Apologies for the late chapter. Apologies for a relatively crappy chapter after the wait. Bound to have some problems with grammar and structure as I didn't give it a once over in the haste to upload. **


	7. Ch 07: His cousin

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! :)**

**CHAPTER 7: HIS COUSIN**

Sirius stepped into the magical boundary of #12, Grimmauld Place after having spent the day flying around in London with James under the disillusionment charm, revelling over the carefree breach of the Statute of Secrecy. He was greeted by a considerable amount of yelling which was going around the house. He was mildly surprised; this sort of yelling usually did not occur in the very proper and mannered house of Black, unless he, Sirius was involved. He wondered whether he had been seen in his little escapade by a muggle but somehow he didn't see something as _trivial_ as the International Statute of Secrecy bothering his family, so much.

As he walked into the manor through the dark corridor, the voices became clear. There was a hysterical sort of yelling which he associated to his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, the outraged voices of both Druella and Walburga Black and the fanatic sobbing of who he recognized immediately as his cousin, Andromeda. Andromeda had always been a more moderate, level headed Black family member, but she had always managed to keep her toe in line, silently abiding by the pureblood traditions of House Black. She had been a Slytherin as well, unlike Sirius himself who had just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the house of Godric Gryffindor.

He rushed to the living hall skeptically, he liked to keep away from the family drama as much as was possible but his cousin was very dear to him and he wanted to know what had warranted this episode. The sight that greeted him in the living room was strange to say the least. His usually calmer, much diplomatic father was pacing around the living room, red faced and trembling with anger. His uncle Cygnus sat in the armchair with his face buried in his hands, looking mentally exhausted. His aunt and mother stood side by side, red faced and frantic facing something which Sirius couldn't see from where he was standing. He moved closer to see what was going on and then he saw it.

Andromeda was lying on the floor sobbing uncontrollably; her hair was a mess and her face was a mingled mess of soot and sweat and tears. Her sister, Bellatrix stood crouched next to her and was grabbing her roughly by the hair, her other hand on her shoulder and was shaking her roughly.

"You will ruin our entire family name, you filthy blood traitor whore," She was screaming.

"What in merlin's name is going on here?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh here he comes, the other blood traitor. I don't know how we went wrong with you two. I'm ashamed of my flesh and blood; ruining the good name of our family. No Black in history has dared to behave as disgracefully as you two have," His mom snapped.

"Go to your room, Sirius, this doesn't concern you," His aunt said coldly.

"No, let him stay Druella," barked Orion, who was glaring at Sirius as if the whole matter was his fault. "Maybe he can become Lord Black already and deal with this shameful affair. I would rather die than walk onto the street after this comes out in the public,"

"It won't uncle," Bella spat venomously. "I would kill this worthless, disgraceful, piece of mess before I let people know that this has happened in our own family,"

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Sirius barked, angrily turning to his uncle who was by far the most reasonable member of the family. He adored his cousin Andromeda and Bellatrix both, though things with him and Bella has been growing colder. He still looked up to her and loved the person he had always known, not the one that stood in front of him now.

"Your cousin Andromeda has decided upon the worst possible way to besmirch our family name by completely disrespecting the honourable marriage contract we drew for her.," said Cygnus, resigned. "Speak some sense into her, Sirius,"

"This is exactly why they go wrong, Cygnus," Druella sneered. "You are too soft! You have always pampered Andromeda, turned a blind eye when she chose to act according to her whims; defended Sirius whenever he had rebelled. This is on you, too,"

"Perhaps I have been too lenient," concurred Cygnus in the same resigned tone.

"Well we will knock some sense into her," said Bella shoving her sister roughly by her hair onto the floor. "Stop this nonsense, immediately Andromeda or I will kill you myself. Renounce your filthy animal and marry the Greengrass heir,"

"So that I can live a crappy excuse of a married life like you?!" Andromeda shrieked up at her sister. "I love Ted. I will marry Ted. I will not marry that dumb oaf of a Greengrass. Not even if you kill me,"

Sirius admired her courage but couldn't move fast enough as Bella's fist came crashing down on Andromeda's jaw. None of the adults reacted.

"Stop it, Bellatrix!" Sirius yelled, instantly dashing to his cousin's side and putting a protective arm around her, shoving Bella slightly as he did so. "Leave her the hell alone,"

"Now you will tell me what to do," Bella screeched. "Who do you think you are Sirius? Get out of my way, before I blow you both into smithereens,"

"You will do no such thing. Whatever she has done, she is still your sister. We do not harm family or have you forgotten, Bella?" said Sirius calmly, looking up at Bella, trying to appeal to her with his words.

"What she did is unforgivable. Lucius Malfoy caught her getting hot and heavy with the mudblood brat in a leaky cauldron room. A patron had tipped him off. "Said Bellatrix angrily. "It's unforgivable. Two people that shouldn't know, already do,"

"It's a good thing Lucius is almost family," said Druella. "He managed to shut up the other man also. Otherwise news would have already spread,"

"Would you call Lucius Malfoy, family too, Bella?" said Sirius quietly.

Bella looked at her cousin in the eye, calming down softly and Sirius knew she remembered too; remembered how she had almost ruined a lot of pureblood bonds that day by nearly killing Lucius Malfoy when her actual family had been in question.

"You reason with her then," She said, anger still reverberating in her voice. "If even now, she was ready to renounce that animal and marry Greengrass, I would leave her perfectly alone,"

Sirius did not respond, trying to think of a way out of the situation, as Andromeda sobbed on, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly now.

"Hush Andromeda," He said softly to his cousin. "Everything will be okay," He turned to face his family. "We can talk about this later, in a civilized manner. Give her time to think. Give yourselves time to calm down."

"Go to your room, brat," Walburga said. "No one asked for your opinion. We have done all the talking we want. It is now time for action as she still dares to rebel,"

"We will wait," said Lord Black, his voice final. "Give her time to calm down, maybe she would see reason. Tomorrow, we will talk and Andromeda Black, as the lord head of your family I dictate, no matter what, willingly or unwillingly, you WILL marry the Greengrass heir,"

Andromeda opened her mouth to speak but unseen by the rest of the family, Sirius pressed a gentle finger on her lips at which she looked questioningly at him and he shot a small wink at her reassuringly.

Bella fumed, unsure whether to accept her uncle's decision or aunt's vehemence. Finally, she gave Andromeda and Sirius one filthy look, before storming out of the hall.

Cygnus and Orion followed her out of the hall.

Druella moved towards Andromeda moving to lead her out of the hall but Sirius raised a hand at his aunt.

"You will not touch her, again," said Sirius coldly. "No one will even approach her, at least not till the time period that my lord father has granted her to reconsider is over,"

He looked dangerously from his aunt to mom and then at the stairs where Narcissa and Regulus stood anxiously watching the proceedings. He glared angrily at his brother some more before taking Andromeda's hand and putting it around his shoulder and half carrying his cousin towards the stairs.

She almost slipped from his arms, unable to support her own weight at all and her dead weight becoming too much for Sirius. Regulus dashed towards them to help but Sirius shoved his brother angrily. "No need to come and pretend to help now. Were you blind and dumb when all this happened? I am ashamed to call you brother. Don't touch her!"

Regulus backed away taken aback and Sirius scooped Andromeda more carefully into his arms and with all the strength he can muster carried his cousin upstairs, in his grief and rage forgetting to even consider magical means of transportation.

=================================================================================

Sirius paced around in his room. He needed to rescue Andromeda and he needed to rescue her before dusk. He had already contacted her boyfriend, Ted Tonks who agreed instantly to wait for them at a certain café in Muggle London that they both knew.

Now he needed to get her out of the house which by no means was an easy feat. There were so many things that could go wrong and they would both have hell to pay, if they got caught. On the bright side, their parents and Bella had not put any protective measures to prevent her from leaving. They had no doubt considered Andromeda too weary and even Sirius too hesitant to pull off such an act under their noses. And it would almost literally have to be under their noses as Andromeda's room was next to Bella's room and Cygnus and Druella's room was just directly one landing above.

So finally, when everyone had slept, Sirius chanced a shot at the floo network and floo'd to Potter Manor. He climbed out of the fireplace and tiptoed directly to James's bedroom, which was luckily unlocked and woke his best friend up.

"Sirius?" James asked groggily.

"James, I need your cloak immediately"

"The invisibility cloak?" James asked sleepily.

"Yes, James, the Invisibility cloak," said Sirius impatiently.

Sitting up properly at his tone, James reached out to his bedside table and dragged out the invisibility cloak and handed it to Sirius.

"Thanks mate," Sirius said and he hurried back downstairs and into the fireplace leaving a very confused James Potter behind.

=============================================================================

As Sirius approached Andromda's room, he heard two voices inside.

"Cissy please, help me! You know I would have done the same for you," said Andromeda in a shaky but determined way.

"Dromeda, help yourself! Do as they say. I don't approve of their methods but what they say is right? How could you marry a mudblood?"  
"That is my choice," said Andromeda's voice coldly. "I love Ted,"

Sirius entered the room at this point, the invisibility cloaked tucked under his shirt.

"I wish to speak to Andromeda for a while, in private," He said coldly to Narcissa, still unsure whether or not he should have just stunned her from behind. This would get him into trouble later.

Narcissa didn't reply as she just glided away from the room.

"Hey, how do you feel? " Sirius asked while simultaneously taking a piece of paper and writing on it with a quill from Andromeda's bedside table.

"_I am rescuing you. Ted is waiting for you. We will talk properly when we are out of the house. For now, keep replying out loud normally,"_

He pushed the paper to her and she read her eyes widening as she did so.

"I am not good. Thanks for helping me back there," Andromeda said as she took the quill from him and wrote.

"_You will be in so much trouble. Cissy saw you come in. We won't be able to escape,"_

"So what have you decided?" He asked her as he wrote back, _"I have everything figured out. Do you trust me?"_

"Well, I talked to Cissy and mom again, and I guess I will follow through with Lord Black's wishes," said Andromeda but she looked Sirius in the eye, determined and nodded.

"That's probably for the best." said Sirius, taking out the invisibility cloak and helping Andromeda, up. "Well I guess I'd just leave then. I wanted to check up on you,"

"Thank you, Sirius, for everything," Andromeda said as he helped her cover herself completely in the cloak.

She looked down in surprise at her body which was now gone as Sirius gestured her to wait as he transfigured two pillows in the shape of her body and put the rug over it. "You should get some sleep," He said.

"That I will," She replied as she took his hand and followed him out of the room.

Once in the corridor, Sirius let go of his cousin's hand as he walked casually down the corridor, an invisible Andromeda beside him.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Narcissa peeping through the door. They walked till the end of the corridor and Sirius stopped to look back and saw Narcissa go back to Andromeda's room. Hoping against hope, that she won't try to wake 'Andromeda' up, He quickly ushered his cousin down the stairs and out of the manor, where they held hands and she disapparated, to the address he gave her, taking him side-along.

=================================================================================

Ted Tonks was waiting in the café' in muggle London, that they had decided upon. He moved to take her in his arms, as she shed the invisibility cloak. Sirius almost felt sorry to break down their reunion but he spoke.

"I don't have much time, so listen. You guys have to wait out the night; I think you will be safe enough tonight if our plan worked. I'd go back now, I will stay awake, the moment they find out I'd send you an owl, it's not that safe but it's the only way I can contact you. In the morning, go to the ministry, you are legal so get yourself emancipated. Lord Black would not openly resist that. He would let it go. Its better if you get married as soon as possible, then he won't have any hold over you. And he won't even bother to go against the law," Sirius explained, feeling a little strange to be advising his elder cousin.

"Bellatrix would come after us," said Andromeda.

"I will try handling Bellatrix. If I am unable to, I'd warn you. Then I'm afraid, you have no other choice but to go into hiding. Leave the country," Sirius replied seriously.

Andromeda moved in to hug Sirius and he held her closely. She kissed him on the cheek, having to tip toe, as Sirius was tall for his age. "Really, you've done so much for me. Please be safe. And thank you, so much,"

"What are family for, eh?" said Sirius and they both laughed at the irony of all of it.

Ted shook hands with Sirius as well and said, "I will never forget this,"

Sirius just nodded as he started to walk back to #12, Grmmauld Place, unsure of what awaited him there.

**A/N: Expect an 8th chapter soon, describing the aftermath. The story is becoming longer than I initially intended to be since Sirius is just going to be fifteen now. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as I liked it myself. Read and please review!**


	8. Hiatus AN

Hey guys,  
This is to let you guys know that as my plans have drastically changed this fic would go into a hiatus till the end of this month.  
Sorry for the Cliffhanger!  
Hoping to update sooner  
Reviews would help, just saying :P!


	9. Ch 08: Just give me a reason

**A/N: So I'm back! Sorry for the cliffhanger if that counted as one. Had urgent matters that needed dealing with. Hope you guys like this. I feel kind of out of track with it but I'd get more in touch. PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know what you think. Title and Lyrics credit goes to P!nk (Band)  
**  
**CHAPTER 08 - JUST GIVE ME A REASON**

_Just Give me a reason,_  
_Just a little bit's enough._  
_Just a second, we are not broken._  
_Just bent. _

There were honestly very few moments in his whole life that even the adult Sirius Black ever confessed to being scared. As he lay there, pretending to sleep and heard the first noise of uproar from Andromeda's room in the next landing, was one of those moments. He quietly considered the wisdom of not running away, himself. But Andromeda needed someone to be here, right now, to keep her informed. And he had of course taken the daunting task of convincing Bellatrix, which seemed to be completely ridiculous right now, hearing her rage from a landing away.

He acted quickly. He had already written a note which he quickly tied to his owl and send it off on its way to find Ted Tonks. He direly hoped that Ted and Andromeda would have the wisdom to do as he had advised them and get married. Then at least his father would give in. Bellatrix was another story. He barely had time to get back into bed when Bellatrix rushed into his room, the four adults following quickly behind. Sirius tried to remain as impassive as was possible.

"Sirius! I know it was you," His mother was screeching as she entered the room. "You helped Andromeda escape. Get up, you ungrateful brat!"

Sirius sat up groggily pretending to rub his eyes. He was glad that his panic and tiredness made it seem like he had been sleeping.

"What are you talking about, Mother?" He yawned.

"Walburga, he was sleeping," said Cygnus. "Come on, there is no reason to believe Sirius had anything to do with it,"

"I don't know whether you are naïve Cygnus or you pretend to be," said Walburga angrily. "This has Sirius written all over it."

"You should have escaped with her, Sirius" said Bellatrix. She did not screech or yell. But her eyes revealed pure, cold anger which was even scarier by far.

"Andromeda escaped?" Sirius said gaping.

"Don't pretend like you don't know-" Walburga started but was interrupted by her husband.

"Narcissa said you went in to see her late last night," said Orion. "The pillows were transfigured to look like her. Andromeda was a good witch, but you just conveniently happen to be a transfiguration protégé." said Orion considering his son.

"And you were the one who defended her!" said Druella.

"Your daughter would have been dead, if I didn't defend her, Auntie," said Sirius defiantly. "That doesn't mean I helped her escape. I just went in to talk to her. Poor girl was shaken beyond consolation. "

"Narcissa did tell us that's what she heard of the conversation," tried Cygnus again.

"Narcissa was eavesdropping?" said Sirius with false indignation. "She had no right to-"

"She was instructed to do so." said Orion. He was still observing Sirius carefully.

Sirius did not break eye contact with his dad when he said, "I didn't help her escape, father. But I am glad as hell that she did. You people would have killed her,"

Lord Black was silent for a while before saying. "Innocent until proven otherwise, then. But, if I find out that you had a hand in this Sirius, there will be hell to pay," He moved to walk out of the door. "There is work to be done. Come,"

The other three adults followed, Walburga shooting one last look of venomous hate at her elder son who did not flinch.

"I wish to speak to Sirius alone," said Bellatrix quietly.

"Bella, come. This is not necessary. For all we know, Sirius really had nothing to do with it. It is-" started Orion.

"I am going to talk to my cousin alone," It was not a request. Orion left the room, Druella and Cygnus at his heels with Walburga marching closely behind.

"Look Bella, I know why it looks like me but – " Sirius started.

"Cut the crap, Sirius. You never knew how to lie to Me." said Bellatrix. "You may have Lord Back convinced with that pathetic little look into his eyes but I know better. What I don't understand is why. Why would you jeopardize your safety and our family's honour for this? You like Andromeda, sure but not enough to stand against me. Is it some sort of blood traitor bond? And most of all, do you realize how useless this is? I'm still going to hunt that blood traitor sister of mine down and I'm going to make her suffer that much more now and this would be all on you,"

"Leave her alone, Bella let it go. It's not worth it" said Sirius appealing to his cousin.

Bella grinned humourlessly. She touched her finger to her chin as if considering it but then she cackled evilly before saying. "No!"

"Torture me instead. "He heard himself saying. "If you are angry, Bella and if you need to get it out of your system, make me suffer."

"You know what Sirius," She grinned. "I'd take you up on that offer. Crucio!"

She waved her wand with a flash and Sirius was thrown off the bed onto the floor where he writhed for a short while before becoming still again. It didn't hurt like it did when Lucius Malfoy had tortured him. He looked up at Bella and saw for a moment, his own shock mirrored on her face.  
"Uh oh," She said almost playfully. The shock was gone. She was grinning again. "Looks like I'm not meaning it properly. Maybe I'd feel more like it after I teach Andromeda a lesson or two. So long, Sirius"

She was walking towards the door. Sirius felt desperate. He got up and ran to her and grabbed her hand. "Bella. She is your sister. She is family. Don't talk to her. Disown her. But let her go, if not for her for me," He pleaded. "Please."

She shoved him with more force than he thought she possessed causing him to fall back. She moved to stand next to him and leaned close to his ear before saying in an eerily sing-song tone, "No!" She cackled again. Sirius was seeing a new side of Bellatrix, one that he didn't know existed; one that maybe quite possibly didn't exist till thirty minutes back.

_What have I done? _

She kneeled down to face him and said in a suddenly sinister manner. "You see Sirius I hate mudbloods. I hate them a lot but one thing I can't stand is a BLOOD TRAITOR!" She screamed the last word in his ear.

Turning her back she walked in a zig zag manner as she said, "The question Sirius is," She turned to face him. "Are you one?"

There was no humour in her face now. It was hard and cold, composed.

"Let Andromeda go. Don't pursue her. Let her live her life," repeated Sirius, his voice trembling.

"And why should I do that? Why should I listen to anything you say?" She asked shrilly, walking back towards him. "Just give me one reason,"

"Because despite everything both of us are more than mere family. I know it Bella; I know you feel it too. Please do this for me" said Sirius, his eyes tearing up a tad bit.

Bellatrix crouched down to face him at eye level again. She reached out one cold finger to dab at his eye. "Such a flair for the melodramatics, Sirius. You get that from me," She said cackling. He wished she would stop doing that. Every time, she cackled in that alien manner, she felt like she became a bit more distant with him. "But No, Sirius. Not this time. You have tested my patience for too long and so has she,"

"I'm more valuable," He blurted. "I will be Lord Black one day. Andromeda doesn't matter, not the way I do. I'm still here and you can decide what you want me to do in exchange for Andromeda's freedom,"

She looked at him seriously for a long while before getting back up again. "Fine," Her voice was cold again. "You ungrateful brat, I'd give you a chance. I will even let that filth Andromeda go. I will not touch her or her mudblood scum. I won't even go after any creature spawn they may produce. But I have conditions. They are real simple. But I will expect you to make the unbreakable vow,"

"Is it really necessary? I keep my word," said Sirius.

"Call it a guarantee. Besides, that would guarantee to you, that I will not go after Andromeda either," she reasoned.

Sirius nodded. "What do you want, Bella?"

"Condition number 1," said Bellatrix looking him in the eye. "You will escort me to a little field trip this very night. Call it a continuation of your education,"

Sirius looked at her suspiciously before nodding again.

"Condition number two, around Christmas, the next year you will be coming with me, to visit a very dear friend of mine. A real important person to me," said Bellatrix.

"Who?" asked Sirius.

"Not your concern for the time being," Bella retorted offhandedly. "Those are my two conditions. Do you accept?"

"I accept," said Sirius. He was still wary about how simple and meaningless her conditions seem to be. But he knew better. With Bellatrix nothing was simple or meaningless.

"Good," She said smiling, genuinely this time. "Very good. Now, come. Your brother will assume to be our bonder for the vow,"

She walked out of the room, Sirius following close by, more than confused at the events that has just transpired.

==================================================================================

The night air was cool and foggy, as if it had become an accomplice to the task Bellatrix Lestrange had at hand. If all went well tonight would be the night she would finally have her cousin back truly. But then, things don't seem to go well for Bellatrix lately. Her uncle had officially given up on Andromeda after the brat had gone and married the scum. At least she was no longer a Black, she was no longer Bella's sister. Her aunt Walburga had rightfully, removed her from the tapestry as well.

_Good Riddance._

The violation to the promise with the Greengrasses had not come without consequences. Lord Greengrass has made it very clear that he would no longer consider House Greengrass an ally to House Black. And what was worse, Bella and Malfoy had a secret clause with House Greengrass on them, allying to the Dark Lord and funding the cause with all their filthy riches. But with the violation of the marriage contract, the Greengrasses had opted to remain a Grey house and remain neutral in the coming war.

Bella shuddered. The Dark Lord had not summoned her yet but she could feel her liege's anger from this far. She hoped to placate her master's displeasure for once and all, making sure that the future of the House of Black lay with the dark order. That brought her to her way ward cousin. She glanced sideways at the fourteen year old at her side who was trying to look tough. She didn't know where it went all wrong. How did they become so distant? When did he stop being the little rebel that she adored to an unmanageable brat? How can she curb his blood traitor tendencies? She at least hoped to get his loyalties straight tonight.

"Hold my hand," said Bellatrix and Sirius wordlessly, obliged.

They appeared in front of a farm land where a lone farm house stood out in the distance. Bella hoped her source was right about this or there will be hell to pay. Bella was in no mood to have her plans thwarted again. She walked wordlessly with Sirius until they reached the door at which point she handed him a black mask which he took hesitantly and put on.

She waved her wand and the door sprang open. She walked in to the house in her proud, regal manner with Sirius following by, seeming more hesitant by the minute. She started throwing curses everywhere hitting a desk and a bunch of chairs and bringing down antique pottery that was kept neatly in a shelf up top, laughing maniacally as she did.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" asked Sirius, finally, his patience giving in.

The disturbance brought footsteps and soon a slender girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes was standing in front of them. Sirius let out a small gasp at the sight of her.

"What is going on," She said shocked.

Bella waved her wand, still laughing at the chaos she was creating and ropes sprang out of nowhere, wrapping themselves around her tightly.

"No!" Sirius yelled.

"So my source is right. You really were involved with this filth" spat Bellatrix. Her rage was uncontrollable. It consumed her. She wanted to kill both of them. It took all of her self-control to restrict herself. She waved her wand and the girl started writhing with pain. Her screams were music to her ears until Sirius threw himself at her.

She glared at her cousin who glared back defiantly.

"Now I know why you defended Andromeda. You are as pathetic as she is. Future Lord Black fraternizing with this mudblood. But don't worry, Sirius. You would have what she won't. Redemption is here for you. Salvation is here. Tonight, you will prove to me and the world where your loyalties lie. Tonight you will renounce the whore and truly rise up to your family name,"

"You are insane, Bella, completely insane," Sirius raged.

"Insane, am I?" Bella asked shoving Sirius aside and pointing the wand at the girl again. This time she got thrown backward and hit the brick wall with a loud bang. "You will renounce her. Or so help me Merlin, I will kill her this night and I will bind you up and make you watch me do it,"

"Okay, okay! I won't see her again," Sirius yelled as she raised her wand again. He knew better than to not take her seriously.

"See, I don't trust you anymore," said Bella conversationally. "Prove it. Torture her. We have all night, her parents are gone away. Prove for once and for all, that you are a true Black,"

"I won't," said Sirius defiantly.

"Would you rather I do it? See, the thing with me Sirius is I don't know when to stop," said Bella grinning at him. She raised her wand again.

"I will do it," said a panicked Sirius. He moved forward with his wand raised, towards the girl. With every step he took, he trembled.

Bella knew what was going to happen before it did, but she seriously hoped Sirius won't be that stupid. Instead of pointing his wand at the girl, her cousin turned around and started throwing hexes at her.

_I really hate you for making me do this Sirius, but I will._

She retaliated in fervour, matching his curses with twice as much power and agility. He had to credit the kid, he held on for a good five minutes before she took the wind out of him and he lay on the floor; bruised, disarmed and windswept.

"You made the wrong choice, kid," said Bella unable to keep the disappointment off her voice. "Now it's time for a little lesson. Crucio!"

She was angry enough this time as, for the second time in twenty four hours; she hit her cousin with the cruciatus curse. But much to her dismay, like the first time, Sirius writhed for a short moment or two before becoming still again.

_Why was it not working?_

Sirius took advantage of her momentary shock by grabbing her sleeve and raising himself off the ground. But the strength of his grip tore the sleeve of her robe, revealing the revered tattoo; the mark of being her master's chosen special death eater. But it was not for public knowledge yet and right now, Sirius came under that category. She tried to hide it but the damage was done. Sirius had seen it.

"I- I know that mark," He stuttered as he distanced himself from her in utter shock; a shock which she had never seen in her face, not even when she cursed him or the mudblood or even Andromeda. "That's the mark of that dark wizard guy who has been going around blowing muggle borns and muggles up. That's what has been on the sky every time he kills,"

He looked appalled as he glanced again at her sleeve and then at her face. Then she saw realization hit him. His face contorted.

"YOU!" He said. "You joined him. You are one of them,"

She could see the agony in his face, the disgust.

_How could he of all people see her greatest honour with disgust?_

"Keep quiet," She hissed.

Sirius seemed to be speechless. Another cry of pain from the Mudblood who seemed to have managed to bite off the rope around her mouth caught his attention.

"Let her go," said Sirius. "I won't be with her anymore. But let her go now and don't touch any of my friends again or I will personally tell everyone that you are one of them. That might actually send the Aurors in the right direction towards catching him. I'm guessing you don't want that,"

She felt anger rising in her again. "You dare try to blackmail me. I will – "

"Kill me? Torture me?" asked Sirius. "I think we can agree that you can't do either. Some bit of humanity that is still in you, hidden under all this rage and blood lust and darkness, seems to prevent you from hurting me. From what I know of the unforgivables, you have to mean it completely in order for it to be effective. So even if you sent a killing curse at me right now, it won't do much to me,"

Bella knew he was right. She wished he wasn't, but he was.

"We had a deal. You made the unbreakable vow. I won't have to kill you, you'd die out of the magic involved," said Bellatrix, though she already realized the loophole in the plan before Sirius voiced it out.

"I vowed to accompany you here tonight, which I did and to meet someone during Christmas. I think I already know who it is. Regardless, I will keep my word and you will have to keep yours too and stay away from Andromeda and Ted or you will die," said Sirius triumphantly.

"Now cast a memory charm on her," Sirius told her. "Then let us go. Or you can go home and prepare to go to Azkaban,"

She screamed out loud with anger. Right now, she felt like a bird that was trapped in a cage. Sirius had her cornered, good and proper. He had won. At least for now.


	10. Ch 09: The Dark Lord Calling P1:His Plan

**A/N: Okay, So this got kinda long, so I split it into two halves. Hope you guys like it, the other half would be up within a day or two.**

  
**Chapter 9 - Part 1: Dark Lord Calling - His Plan**

Sirius Black was taking the merits of living, under serious consideration. How much was it worth, really as compared to the dire and inevitable task that he faced if he so chose to live. Was a couple of years more of blissful happiness in Hogwarts with the Marauders, a bunch of pranks, parties and fun worth having to go through this arduous task which he had to go through if he was going to live? And once he did what he had to do, would he even come back to his normal life?

Exactly one summer ago, Sirius had been blissfully ignorant. He would have gone anywhere his cousin Bellatrix wanted him to go, meet whoever she wanted him to meet, in full realization that she wouldn't let anything happen to him; that for her, family will always be first. He would always come first. But that little bubble of naivety had busted. She had come close to killing Andromeda with no sorrow, whatsoever. She had opted to hurt him, to control him and worse than all of that, she was part of the terror organization that has had the entire nation trembling in fear.

Since that night, Sirius had spent many long moments wondering why his cousin would join such an organization. Sure, she believed in all that pureblood dogma with all of her heart, but Bella had always put family above and beyond everything else. Were her beliefs really strong enough for her to harm her sister or _him? _ Sirius had severe doubts about that. His parents believed the same things she did. And yet, they weren't going prancing around in a bad boy's frat group.

Speaking of whom, the particular bad boy in question, Sirius had deduced was the reason underlying Bella's commitment to the cause. Sirius had heard her talk of him vaguely from even before he realized what was going on. He had always assumed that Bella had a job that she was being vague about and a boss that she really admired. In hindsight, it was easy to see that her feelings for this boss were of admiration, yes but it rose above it too. Her voice was full of reverence for him and what was even more disturbing, a dreamy school girl sort of tone which Sirius had never heard Bella use for anyone, not even for her husband.

Yes, it was obvious to him now. His cousin was in love with the darkest wizard of their time. Her unwavering loyalty was for him, he was the person that she had chosen over Sirius. From when Sirius was just a kid, he had always had a quality that his mother found abhorrent. She did not like him. There were no two ways to go about it. His dad had preferred the girls; especially Narcissa, the epitome of a well-bred pureblood. He had always been too busy to care much for anything, anyway. His uncle was most attached to his daughter Andromeda and Druella had never forgiven him for usurping Bella's right to Black family heritage even though the offence in question was him being born. He had never been anyone's first priority, never been the number one in anyone's list.

_Except her's._

She defended him. She chose him head and shoulders over everybody else. She spent time with him and taught him everything he knew. He loved her and he had always thought she loved him. Even her going away to Lestrange Manor or him becoming a Gryffindor, was not enough to come between them. But he did. That wizard. The one that took his cousin from him. The darkest wizard that is rumoured to have lived since Grindelwald. The man who called himself Lord.

_Voldemort._

Sirius had just heard of him before. But after that fateful summer, he had done his homework. He had personally looked for every newspaper that had ever reported anything related to him or his faithful group of wizards that called themselves the Death Eaters. They killed and tortured muggles and muggle borns and anyone who stood up for them. They used the unforgivable curses without remorse. They were brutal with their use of dark magic. They had the dementors on their side and some are saying that the giants were getting involved too. Panic was spreading throughout the nation. People even feared to say his name now.

_But not me._

For him, Voldemort was just an egocentric little man who needs to be stopped. Why? Because what he was doing was not right. Sirius had friends who were muggle borns, knew muggles that he respected greatly. They did not deserve to die. They were not any inferior to Purebloods. Heck, some of them were much better than the sort of pureblood trolls Sirius knew. Sirius for one would not allow innocent people to suffer this way. As soon as he can get involved, Sirius knew he wanted to fight against Voldemort; help bring him down. Maybe, he will become an Auror. He and James had talked about it. There were rumours of course, that Dumbledore was up to something. That he was rallying resistance that even the Ministry did not know of. Sirius had a feeling that if anyone can bring Voldemort down, it was the old Headmaster. People already believe that Voldemort feared Dumbledore.

He would join whatever resistance Dumbledore was raising. He will help bring Voldemort down no matter who got in his way. Sirius was very much like his cousin Bella after all. He loved his cousin and she was very important to him. But he had a sense of what was right and wrong, which was much more ingrained in his very being. And he will always fight for that just like he would always fight for his friends and family. He believed that in a way by resisting against Voldemort, he was fighting for his cousin as much as he was fighting her. He believed that she could still be saved.

_You offered me redemption, Bella. I don't need it. Not the sort that you are offering. But I will find you, redemption._

That was another reason why Sirius could not break his vow. He knew he had to face Voldemort, because he had been given an opportunity. He could get valuable information that could help Dumbledore. He had talked it over with James. As soon as Bella takes him to see him, Sirius would let James know through the two-sided mirror. James would let Dumbledore know immediately. Then, Dumbledore can Apparate there immediately and maybe, even kill Voldemort then and there.

He crossed his fingers and prayed to Merlin for the first time. He prayed that they all got out of this unscathed.

=================================================================================

James Potter had done a lot of reckless things in his fifteen plus years of life. But this was maybe by far the most reckless thing even he has ever done. He didn't feel the usual surge of excitement though. James felt more nervous than running around in full moon with a werewolf ever made him feel. He was about to meet the dark wizard that the entire nation and even the Ministry of Magic is terrified of.

His best friend Sirius had made an unbreakable vow to his cousin Bellatrix that he would meet someone she wanted to and Sirius was sure she spoke of this dark wizard. Sirius had a plan, to let Dumbledore know of the location as soon as he knew through James, so that Dumbledore can maybe put an end to this megalomaniac once and for all. He had told James the plan and it was actually kind of smart but something that Sirius had seriously overlooked was, there was no way in hell that James would let his best friend walk right into the dragon's den, alone. _James was going._

He knew Sirius wouldn't agree. So, he had pondered of a way to follow Sirius and Bellatrix from King's Cross. But luckily for him, Bella had changed plans. She was picking him up from Hogwarts itself within a couple of hours. This made things all that more convenient. Dumbledore had set up charms which would tell him if a student disapparated from Hogwarts so Bella was taking Sirius along with her using an illegal Portkey. Neither James nor Sirius knew how she planned to come within the magical boundaries of Hogwarts. This made things easier for James, however. He would just have to slip along under the invisibility cloak and catch the Portkey with Sirius and Bellatrix. But before that he had to make sure Sirius's plan succeeded. He had to make sure someone informed Dumbledore.

_He had to convince Moony._

He rushed up the portrait hole and walked into the common room and was delighted to see Moony sitting in his usual arm chair near the fire.

"Moony," panted James as he slipped into another armchair next to his friend.

Remus looked at James curiously. "Hey Prongs. What's up?"

"Bellatrix changed the date of her little outing with Sirius to tonight," said James looking around cautiously for eavesdroppers. "She is picking him up in a while."

"Merlin," said Remus, looking as scared as he felt. "Has he gone already?"

"Not yet. Moony, I can't let him go alone. I am planning to go along under the invisibility cloak," said James urgently.

He expected Remus to tell him it's too dangerous or to stick to the plan and let Dumbledore deal with it, but then he should have known that this was a stupid thought. Despite his more disciplined nature, at heart Remus was a true Marauder.

"Good point. I'm coming too," said Remus keeping the book he was reading on the arm rest and moving to get up.

"No no Moony," said James. "You've gotta stay. You've got to inform Dumbledore. Someone needs to be doing that,"

"We'd tell wormy to do it. Or Frank. Or Anyone, actually. Heck, we can write him a goddamn letter, Prongs. I'm coming!" retorted Remus angrily.

"You know we can't do that Remus," said James. "Wormy might not get the job done, right. You know how nervous he gets. And for all we know, the moment we tell him he might insist on coming too. And Frank would probably do that too. That's the flipside of having Gryffindor friends. We can't tell just anyone. It's too dangerous. But this needs to be done, Remus."

"Okay, Prongs. Then you stay here and tell Dumbledore and I will go with Padfoot," said Remus fiercely.

"Moony, you know I will go crazy if I'm left behind. I can't maintain a calm composure like you do, "James argued

Remus considered his fellow Marauder for a moment before reluctantly nodding. "You are a jerk," He said crossly.

"Thank you, so much Moony." James said, taking out the mirror from his pocket and handing it to Remus. "He would probably call James or Prongs, so be on the watch out for that,"

"Okay, be careful, James," said Remus, grasping his friend's hand. "Don't do anything too risky,"

Somehow the whole irony behind that statement cracked both of them up, as they laughed uncontrollably. Then it was time to go. James got up and said, "See you soon, Remus," and walked away.

===============================================================================

Lily Evans hated patrol duty when it coincided to the days in which she was paired to anyone except Remus. The quality of Hogwarts prefects seems to be disintegrating to near troll levels. This time around she was paired with the Ravenclaw fifth year boy prefect and he was even worse than Potter when it came to flirting but he seemed to want to do it nonstop anyway. Lily congratulated herself for giving him the slip as she moved to patrol another corridor. This was when she saw James Potter sneaking off hurriedly. Lily knew the boy would be up to no good. She was surprised Sirius wasn't with him.

She decided to follow him. She didn't want him getting caught by a teacher and Gryffindor losing house points because of that. No, she would catch him and put him into detention. Plus, a little bit of her was always curious when it came to James Potter and what he is up to. She lurked behind him, unwilling to confront him yet and give him the chance to flirt with her, while she didn't have anything to punish him with yet.

Potter was heading towards the forest. Now, Lily was a bit spooked. She was a talented witch for her age, but she didn't want to go into the forbidden forest at this time. She decided now was time to confront him.

"Hey Potter," She called. James turned around but not with the usual charming grin but with an anxious look.

"Lily you shouldn't be here," He said. "Go back to the castle,"

Lily was a bit offended. Usually, James was always very happy to see her. Not that she liked it, but this sudden displeasure at seeing her, was strangely offensive to her.

"I happen to be a prefect," She huffed. "It is well within my rights to be here. You on the other hand, have no right. So come back to the castle before I call a teacher,"

"Lily, you don't understand. Please, just go back. This is important," said James urgently.

Lily considered the messy haired fifth year. He seemed genuinely asking her to go. She wondered what he was up to. He actually looked nervous. James Potter; nervous. She didn't think he would live to see that day.

"Wow, Potter you actually look nervous. What is going on?" She said. Before he could reply, she heard footsteps. She turned around to see Sirius walking from the castle in their direction. He didn't seem to see them yet.

"Here comes Sirius, now." she said rolling her eyes. "What are you two idiots up to?"

She saw James's eyes follow her direction to look at Sirius and panic etched on his face, on seeing his best friend. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close, putting a cloak over them.

"What the hell is going on?" said Lily angrily. "What do you think you are doing, Potter?"

"Just shut up, please Lily!" said James. "You will ruin everything,"

Lily was getting more and more confused by the minute. "But it's only, Sirius," she said.

"Shh," James said as Sirius came closer to them. The seriousness on his face, which was alien for James, made Lily actually shut up. She looked curiously as Sirius walked past them and sat under a birch tree. He seemed to be waiting for someone. She looked up at James, who was weirdly not looking at her, despite their proximity. She found this strange, because usually James Potter was looking for every possible opportunity to shoot glances at her, even from a distance. No, James was looking intensely at his best friend. It was becoming increasingly, obvious to her, that this was not a prank of any sort. No. Something, more serous was going on here.

Suddenly, a shadow moved behind a tree and there was a short flash of light. Sirius jumped to his feet and James looked on seriously. She did not have to wait for long, to see the source of the light. A dark witch who looked a lot like Sirius was moving towards him. She knew without really knowing, that the witch had to be related to Sirius somehow. She began to talk to Sirius in hushed tones. Both of their attention was in their conversation.

James grasped the opportunity to turn to Lily.

"Lily, I really wish I could explain to you, what's going on. But there is no time. You have to go. This is very dangerous," He said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Potter. If it's dangerous, there is no reason for you and Black to be here either," reasoned Lily.

"Lily, we have a plan. But it's not all that safe. That's Sirius's cousin. She is taking him somewhere. I'm going to follow them. Please, go. Go find Remus. He will explain everything,"

His tone was getting increasingly desperate with time.

"No. I'm staying," she said stubbornly.

"Evans, this is a matter of life and death," James said angrily, shooting a sideways look at Sirius and his cousin who were still talking. She was holding an old comb, now. "I have to go, in order to save Sirius. But I can't put you in danger too,"

"That really isn't your decision to make, James Potter. I'm coming along if I can't stop you from going. And you better explain all this to me soon!" She retorted angrily.

The comb was glowing blue now. She realized then and there, that it was a portkey.

"I have to go either way, Lily," said James, exasperated. "Last chance for you to walk away,"

Lily shook her head and James sighed, before walking hurriedly, under the cloak, Lily by his side towards the cousins and the comb. They both managed to touch an invisible finger to it, just as it disappeared, taking all four of them with it.

==================================================================================

**A/N: So, Sirius has a plan but what he doesn't know is that both Lily and James are going with him. I also split it here, for the dramatic effect. The next part which involves their confrontation with Voldemort (Which would be the first in "Those who have thrice defied him") and Sirius's plan coming to fruition. Please read and review! :D**


	11. CH9 P2:I left my heart in Godrics Hollow

**A/N: Okay, so this turned out to be longer than I even expected, despite the very uneven division of the chapter into two parts. Anyway, hope you guys like it. **

**Chapter 09 P2: The Dark Lord Calling: I left my heart in Godric's Hollow.**

Sirius had bypassed all his nervousness at that point and had reached a point of calm which was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. He found no reason to fret over the inevitable and if tonight was his last night on earth, he didn't want to go down trembling in his boots, he would go down his head held high and proud. It did help that his cousin was more like her normal self. She admitted when they met that things might have gone out of proportion during the summer and she regretted bits of it. She didn't apologize, of course but he would have been suspicious if she had. She had told him that he was going to meet the 'dark lord' but didn't forewarn anything beyond that about what was going to happen on this night.

The portkey had taken them right outside the door of an old house in a village sort of area. Bella had flashed her arm at the person who opened the door and they had been given admittance. Sirius had asked her cousin where they were but had given the vague response that it was a hideout. He had expected to go to a residence of a well-known pureblood family, with all the stigmatized preference that was given to them but he had been wrong and now he had no idea where they were. He felt a fundamental building block of his plan collapse around him. He decided to find out more if he got any time alone which he knew was a lot to ask for.

He was happy momentarily when he heard that Bella was going to leave him as she went to meet her master before Sirius was called in; but his happiness was short lived. He had overestimated his cousin's blind trust over his naivety especially after how he had manipulated himself out of the first of his two vows. Before going, she left her cousin under the charge of Avery, who by the looks of it was around Bella's age. Sirius knew how unwise it was to battle a death eater right smack in the middle of their hideout. He was racking his brain for a possibility when he heard the incantation "_Confundo!"_

He turned around just in time to see Avery's eyes slacken and assume a dreamy look. It was too good to be true. He looked around for the source of the magic. If he hadn't seen it happen over a million times in the past four to five years, he would have shrieked at the sight of his best friend's head appear out of nowhere. He looked at James in shock for a moment, and then he grinned.

_Of course he came._

"Fancy giving us that pretty little mirror of yours, mate?" James Potter's head said grinning up at him. "You didn't work out the part where you find out the address did you, you old dolt. We'd figure it out, even when you have to go,"

Sirius looked at Avery who was observing a bunch of documents with utmost fascination, looking happily at it. He took out the mirror from inside his robes pocket and handed it to James before saying, "We? Remus came along too?"

"No, I finally got Evans to come on a date with me," James grinned slyly.

And Sirius's surprise just mounted when another head popped up next to James, with unmistakable red hair and green eyes.

"You wish, Potter" Lily Evans said angrily.

"Lily., How?," Sirius said, shocked. He liked Lily Evans, not the way James did. But she was quite pleasant and they were sort of like friends, even though neither of them would admit it to each other or anyone else. Yet she was one of the last people he expected to see here.

They heard footsteps and Lily and James disappeared back under the cloak. Sirius had time to glance at Avery who still looked dreamy and oblivious to what's been going around him. Satisfied, he looked back in time to see Bellatrix enter the room.

"All in order Avery?" She asked.

Avery nodded, smiling. Bellatrix glared suspiciously at him, as if he wasn't supposed to smile. She continued to glare at him for a while, before finally choosing to let it go.

"The Dark Lord will see you now, Sirius" She said to her cousin.

Sirius just nodded as he followed her to meet the most evil wizard to have ever lived.

==================================================================================

Sirius walked alongside Bellatrix, refusing to walk behind her. He was not going to show any weakness when he came face to face with the dark lord. He walked with his head held high, alert and dignified. He entered the long room at the end of which there was a long almost throne like chair. There were no other chairs in the room, but a lot of black robed figures stood and some knelt around the chair. As he came closer, he finally set eyes on the man who sat on it.

It was obvious that he had been handsome once. He had jet black hair which was cropped shortly. His skin was oddly pale and waxy; it almost wasn't human. His eyes were bloodshot red and yet there was a charm around him. He wore a smile which was less repulsive and more enchanting. He spread his arms wide as if to welcome Sirius, on his left hand between two long fingers lay his wand at the ready. Lord Voldemort had a twisted majestic aura around him even at first sight. Sirius knew even then, why Bellatrix and all these people here followed him. The careless ease with which he sat, the confidence on his face, all aspects of royalty ; it all gave the clear cut message, he was a king who had come to lay claim to his throne.

But as Bella went on her knee, as she faced this powerful man, Sirius did not bow out of reverence; Sirius did not even incline his head in respect; for he had no respect for Lord Voldemort. Sirius knew him for who he was; the tyrant who was advocating blood purity, the man behind all those murders and all that violence, he judged the man from those around him for he saw now; Lucius Malfoy in the crowd, Alecto and Amycus Carrow standing in the corner and his cousin at her knees, the independent woman who never bowed even to Lord Black. He was able to look the dark lord in the eye and see the arrogance, the cruelty and all he felt for the man was abhorrence.

"My lord, I present to you my cousin, Sirius Black," said Bella a she got up to her feet.  
"Sirius Black," Lord Voldemort spoke. His voice was cold and yet charismatic. "The future lord Black, we meet finally,"

"Voldemort," said Sirius. He did not stutter. He did not know whether it was bravery or stupidity that gripped him in that moment, but he knew he would not call the man, lord. He was not worthy of it.

The whole room flinched. Sirius had eyes only for Voldemort, but he knew his cousin was glaring at him. He did not care as he looked at the cruel face, for his reaction.

Voldemort did not reprimand. He was not reproaching. But his face had lost the smile that was on it, from the moment Sirius entered.

"You would find Sirius," He said very softly, but somehow his voice still resounding. "That many older and better wizards than you find it unwise to speak my name. "The Dark Lord" would be more appropriate,"

"I've never had much time for wisdom, "Sirius said coolly. "But I do not fear you. I sure as hell do not fear your name and thus; I speak it,"

Voldemort stared at him through his dangerous red eyes, studying Sirius, sizing him up. "You did not bow before me," He observed.

Discomfort was finally creeping back into his system Sirius he felt himself under the dark lord's gaze and he felt power radiate from the tall wizard in front of him.

"Well, you didn't bow before me either," He said chuckling, his defence mechanism of humour kicking in.

The room started buzzing as the witches and wizards gathered there started looking at each other and whispering.

"Silence!" Voldemort snarled and the room came back to order. He directed his words back to Sirius, "Only time would tell Sirius Black, whether you are extremely brave or extremely stupid,"

"But I already know the answer to that question when it comes to you, Voldemort," said Sirius quietly.

There was another collective gasp and Voldemort rose from his chair, spreading himself to his full length which just added to his impressive demeanour. He strode almost gracefully towards Sirius and stopped to stand only a few inches away from him, glaring down at him as if the red eyes were trying to force the grey into submission. Sirius stared defiantly back, refusing to give Voldemort the satisfaction that would come out of his fear.

"Care to explain your statement, boy?" The dark lord sneered.

"Not particularly but since you ask so nicely," Sirius said smiling cheekily. "This whole gig you've got of being the baddest wizard in town and acting like the sun shines out of all your pureblood arses, I just don't buy it,"

"Sirius!" Bellatrix began furiously, her voice livid but she fell silent when Voldemort raised a hand in her direction.

The dark lord looked at the boy in front of him, for a few more moments before walking back in stride, laughing coldly as he did. His laughter sent chills down Sirius's spine.

"You just don't buy it," quoted Voldemort, still laughing. "It's not for a fifteen year old to buy, Sirius. It is fact that I am the greatest wizard alive. It is fact that I'm the greatest wizard that has ever lived, surpassing even the mighty Salazar Slytherin. It is fact that I cannot be beaten, little boy. I cannot be defeated. I cannot be vanquished. Even Merlin can't hold a stick to me. Who do you think is better than me? You?"

At this the entire room burst out laughing. There were catcalls and jeering. Only Bellatrix stood without a smile on her face, fury and humiliation still radiating from her.

Sirius stood calmly facing the whole room full of Death eaters and said with a smile as the noise died down, "No, no not me. Not yet, anyway. But, let's see." He looked around the room, conversationally. "How about Albus Dumbledore?"

The room went deadly quiet. Sirius did not have to look at the deadly look on those red eyes to know that Lord Voldemort was beyond furious and he could feel power radiating from him. The logical part of Sirius told him now would be a good time to stop but Sirius was riled up and he wanted to push the dark lord's buttons.

"In fact, I heard the reason you are still hiding in this pretty little house is because he scares the holy shit out of you, Voldemort," Sirius said with a bark like laughter.

He knew he had gone too far this time, actually he didn't have much time to recognize the fact as he was thrown backwards all the way to the end of the room. And before he could properly register that, he was lifted again and thrown to the other side of the room. Pain like he had never known before spread through him, it was much worse than the Cruciatus curse. This felt dark; this felt like every bone in his body was being crushed and his lungs were being cramped and his heart was about to stop. He looked up at Voldemort, who stood tall, his wand raised, and his face impassive and merciless. Finally it stopped and Voldemort proceeded to stand above his limp form.

"Lucius was right. You need to learn some respect," said Voldemort quietly.

"And as I-I to-ld him you would need to earn it," Sirius said with great difficulty. His body was still trembling from the abuse it had taken as he forced himself into a seating position. He managed to see his cousin Bellatrix who stood where she had initially stood; all her fury was gone though. She looked impassive, but he saw right through her façade. Her hands were clenched into fists and her brown eyes that looked everywhere but at him spoke volumes. Even in the state he was in, his heart went out for her. He knew the dissonance she must be facing now and he wanted to help her. But they all had to own up to their beliefs today, Sirius knew.

Voldemort raised his wand again. "I'd earn it by torturing you out of your ego, Sirius Black. You see, I won't kill you as tempted as I am right now. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I want a friendly Lord Black and seeing that you aren't one, I'd carve myself a friendly Black heir,"

With tremendous effort, Sirius found himself back on his feet.

"Oh yea, I'd love to see you try," He said through gritted teeth as he waved his wand and the throne like chair behind Voldemort turned into a statue of armour that started marching towards its master.

Voldemort did not turn back, he did not flinch, he just flicked his wand lazily and the statue turned to dust. He turned his wand towards Sirius and Sirius knew that if the dark lord wanted with another flick of his wand, Sirius would turn to dust as well. After all, for Voldemort he was as much of a threat as that statue of armour had been. But this time he was ready. If Voldemort was going to do whatever he wanted to Sirius, anyway Sirius was not going to make it easy for him.

He created for himself an icy ledge on which he slid with pure adrenaline alone to avoid Voldemort's next attack sending a stunner at him in turn. And they duelled; the tall, dark wizard and the fifth year Gryffindor, throwing spells, dodging, blocking. He was proud to say that it wasn't as easy a contest as Voldemort thought it would. He did not put the dark lord through his paces, Voldemort did not sweat but he managed to evade the Dark Lord and fight back at the same time, more than someone of his age should have been able to. And when Lord Voldemort tried to invade his mind, Sirius threw him right out. As he looked at the cold face, he saw reluctant admiration and pure shock. But it was not to last. After all what chance did a fifth year stand against Lord Voldemort. Sirius had used up all the strength he had in him; all the adrenaline and he found himself on the floor with the dark lord's wand pointed at his heart.

"You've fought well, Black. Lord Voldemort is impressed." Voldemort said with a twisted grin. "But you are more stupid than brave. But it will change. It will all change,"

He raised his wand again only to be stopped by a table that came out of nowhere and hit him on the back and for once Voldemort didn't see it coming. The dark lord staggered. For a split second, Sirius thought Bella had finally opted to help him but then he turned around and saw, James Potter standing, his unruly hair messier than ever, his spectacles lopsided, wand at the ready.

"Not if I can help it," He said.

==================================================================================

_James Potter? What is James fucking Potter doing here now?_

Bella was reaching her limit of tolerance. First of all, she had just had it with her cousin's defiance and stupidity. When he talked to the dark lord like that, she wanted to rip his tongue off and lash him with it. Did he not know who the dark lord was? He was the saviour of the wizarding world; the greatest, the noblest wizard to have ever lived.

And _her own cousin. _

_The shame, the disgrace, the utter humiliation._

But then, her heart had hurt when the dark lord had hurt Sirius. He did not want to see anyone, including the dark lord torture _her_ Sirius. If it had been anyone else, she would have torn them to shreds. But it was the dark lord and Bella knew that he had good reason to do what he did. And what he was doing had Sirius's best interests too.

But now here comes James Potter to possibly wreck it all.

_How did he even get here?_

"Potter, what the hell are you doing here?" She bellowed. She liked James Potter; she liked his spirit, his talent. He was a likeable kid. But she definitely didn't want another one that would just worsen Sirius's rebellion.

"Not happy to see me, Bella?" said James, mock offended.

"Not even in the slightest," she spat, raising her wand.

"And who may this be?" The Dark lord asked, almost curiously.

"James Potter, my lord," Bella responded through gritted teeth. "Heir to the Potter family"

"James Potter? I hear your father has been giving some of my death eaters quite a hard time, James." said The Dark Lord civilly.

"Yea, he tends to do that," said James with a shrug.

"How did you get here, dear boy?" said The Dark Lord. He looked sideways at Bella who looked ashamedly back at her master.

"My lord, I fear he must have taken the portkey with us. Maybe I did not notice. Maybe he was disillusioned or-"

The dark lord raised a hand to silence her, she looked at her in a way that told her that this is not over. Now, he turned back to James and smiled charmingly. James had now moved to crouch near Sirius and helped him to his feet again.

"It doesn't matter how you got here. All that matters is that you did," He said. "I offer you and your friend here Mr Black, salvation. I offer you redemption and eternal glory. It took a great deal of wit, I'm sure for your age, to outwit my lieutenant Bella and come all the way here and remain hidden all this time. It took bravery to come face Lord Voldemort. Your friend has already impressed me with his magical prowess. Join me, boys. Together, you will rise higher than anyone else within my ranks. And as icing on the cake, you are Lords too; pureblood lords,"

"You are right," James said. Bella looked at the boy in shock and Sirius turned sideways to give his best friend a look. "You are right. Together, we will rise higher than anyone else. But not within your ranks. Not as pureblood lords. We will be renowned for our contribution in bringing you down, Voldemort!"

Bella had enough of the disrespect and the stupidity of James Potter and Sirius Black. She started throwing curses at James who responded in stride after a split second delay. Sirius joined him as they both danced around her for a long while and she was winning, she was keeping both of them on their toes, fighting for their survival and then suddenly she was not. James Potter had hit her with a bunch of wooden blocks that he banished at her, which she easily flicked aside. But she underestimated him. It was merely a distraction. She did not see, Potter transform her shoes into a hedgehog. She tripped and Sirius brought her down with a Petrificus Totalus. As she lay there immobile and frozen, the fact that she lost to teenage boys in front of her lord bit at her heart.

"Very impressive," said the dark lord. It was obvious that he had taken this as a chance to truly test their powers. "Though I'm inclined to believe Bella was only beaten because she unjustly underestimated you. Avery Sr. and Lucius step forward,"

Nobody let her out of her frozen binds as the dance began again. This time, it was fewer tactics on the part of the boys, as it was when they fought her. Now they were using spells much beyond their level; defensive and offensive spells. Some she had taught Sirius and some they had evidently learned on their own. The duel went on for a while until Dolohov came running in, dragging a red haired girl along with him.

"My lord! Avery Jr, Rabastan and his father were all knocked out and I found this one in the waiting room wearing an invisibility cloak," He said and true, a bundled up cloak lay on his left arm.

==================================================================================

**Lily's POV (Almost an hour back)**

"I don't like this, Potter," whispered Lily nervously as the echoes of Sirius's footsteps died down.

"Yea me neither. But hopefully, Sirius will be fine. As long as he is less –"

"like one of you?" suggested Lily with a smirk.

James shook his head, smiling slightly. "Okay, we need to search for anything which might tell us where we are,"

"Yea, well I don't think we'd find much in this waiting room. Let's go nose around," Lily replied.

James nodded and they walked under the invisibility cloak off the waiting room down a narrow corridor with a bunch of doors.

"Can you do a disillusionment charm?" asked James

Lily considered this for a while, and then said, "I know the theory. Haven't really tried. Why?"

"Do it on me. We need to split up in order to cover these rooms," James instructed

"I don't think it's a good idea, Potter. What if it doesn't work?" She asked.

"Would make for a good story," He urged with a grin. "Besides, I have complete confidence in you,"

"You don't miss an opportunity do you, you toerag?" Lily asked with a shake of her head. But strangely, she felt more amused than annoyed this time around. She quickly revised all she knew about disillusionment charms in her head and then waved her wand and muttered the incantation.

"Well did it work?" Lily asked.

"I feel like an egg got shattered on my head. Are you sure this was the right charm?" James pondered.

"I thought you had complete confidence in me," Lily mocked. "Take off the cloak, you idiot. How would we know if you are disillusioned or not, when you are invisible?"

Laughing slightly, James shed the invisibility cloak and to her relief, he was not there. When she focused harder, she could see his general shape but it looked like a chameleon, it was part of the back ground.

"Okay, so it worked. I'd take the rooms on the left, you take the right," she said.

With the cloak wrapped around her, she started going through rooms none of which amounted to much. The first room looked like it was a duelling practice room, second room had a lot of books, but it was more library and less drawing room. She browsed around them, nevertheless before moving on. The third room looked like it had once been a study but now a bunch of futons have been arranged almost like barracks.

She came out of the third room, when she heard a whisper.

"Lily, are you there?" James's voice said.

She concentrated harder to see his shape next to the wall.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"Found anything?"

"No, you?"

"Well, nothing of substance but I noticed something strange." James said. "I kept looking out of the windows and a lot of open signs of magic are there. I think I just saw a closed broom stick store. And what's even stranger, most of the Christmas decorations around here in the stores and places are red and gold,"

"Gryffindor colours," Lily mused. "That reminds me. As we were entering the house, I saw two people fly in broomsticks above. Isn't this all very odd?"

"This must be a complete magical village. Otherwise, such open breach of International Statute of Secrecy, would not happen. Just like Hogsmede," James said excitedly.

"But this isn't Hogsmede. James, I think I know exactly what village we are in," said Lily with the same excitement, even calling him with his given name in the fervour. "Gryffindor colours. All magic village. This is the birth place of Godric Gryffindor, James. This is Godric's Hollow. I'm almost sure of it,"

"That's brilliant! Let's tell Remus," said James.

"No, no. Dumbledore can't scour the whole village looking for us. We need to see if we can find another clue about where exactly we are," said Lily.

James was about to reply when they were both taken aback by a loud crash. It was coming from the room at the end.

"That's where Sirius is. I have to go help him!" said James.

"Let's go," Lily said quickly.

"No!" James replied. He quickly removed the mirror off his pocket and handed it to Lily. "Take the mirror, Evans. Find out where we are and call Remus. Get us out of here,"

Hesitantly, Lily nodded. She waved her wand and James appeared again. "Good luck, Potter" She said with a small smile.

"You too," He said smiling back before running towards the room at the end, wand at the ready.

Lily was almost out of her mind with worry at this point. She didn't want either James or Sirius to get hurt. As annoying as they could be, they were still her house mates. And tonight, she had seen a side of James Potter that told her how much of a good person he could be when he wished to. That was the sort of person; she wouldn't mind getting to know.

She didn't have time to waste. Lily hurried into the room opposite her. As she entered this room, she knew she had hit the jackpot. It was a storage room and nobody was there. She started going through the papers and different artefacts which lay there without much success. She had almost gone through everything, when she saw a discarded trunk next to a locker. It looked strange to her so she went in and opened the trunk.

There were a bunch of family photos and one man from all the photos caught her eye. She had seen that man in the newspapers a lot lately. But his name was somehow not coming to her. She kept going through the pictures when he saw one of the man and a small boy in his Hogwarts uniform standing in front of this very house. The caption read: "Barty Sr and Jr."

_Barty Crouch. The ministry guy who had been advocating for taking more severe actions against death eaters._

_Was Crouch a death eater? Was this his house?_

Lost in her thoughts, Lily accidentally hit a vase with her foot and it shattered. She heard voices from the hallway. She knew she didn't have much time, even with an invisibility cloak on. She had to warn Dumbledore. He would know if Barty Crouch lives in Godric's Hollow. She took out the mirror quickly.

"Remus! Remus Lupin" She said to it.

In a split second, Remus's face was there. It was almost like he had been waiting around with the mirror in hand.

Remus's jaw dropped with shock. "Lily! You? How?" He asked.

"No time, Remus. It's Barty Crouch's house in Godric's Hollow! Tell Dumbledore," She said as she heard footsteps approach the door. "I have to go," She put the mirror back in her pocket just as the door flew open

"Who is there?" said the man in dark robes who entered. He looked old but cruel. The cloak was making it harder for her to move. And it was impossible for her to escape at this point without a fight, cloak or no cloak. So she knew she had to shed it soon.

"Petrificus Totalus," She muttered from her corner at the man who immediately slumped as the spell hit him. She took off the cloak and stuffed it into her robes as she moved into the corridor, ready to run and find a place to hide.

But she was in for a bad surprise. Two death eaters in dark robes were walking towards her. One of them looked very similar to the old man she just took down and the other was Avery from the waiting room. They both looked shocked to see her and she had a feeling Avery was still confounded as he staggered stupidly.

They both started throwing curses at her, which she deflected and dodged. Luckily for her, Avery didn't have much of an aim at this point and one of his curses brought Rabastan down. She used the opportunity to hit Avery with another full body bind.

She realized her mistake of shedding the cloak so she put it right back on and ran quickly, unsure where she was going. She wondered whether she should go to help Sirius and James but she wanted to be able to guide the rescue party if they came along. She went to the waiting room but she collided head on with someone and the cloak fell off, due to the impact.

The bulky death eater with whom she had collided did not fall like she did. Out of breath and on the floor, Lily could not dodge the curse that came her way.

==================================================================================

Sirius looked at Lily in shock. She was bleeding from her nose and her face was sooty and her red hair dishevelled.

_She got caught too._

Sirius sincerely hoped she had been able to send Dumbledore a message before she got caught or they were all doomed. James shot towards her immediately, wand pointed at the death eater holding her. Without thinking, Sirius followed his best friend's lead. There were twin bang like noises and they were both down on the floor being held down by an invisible force. Sirius knew without knowing how, that it was Voldemort who brought them down.

"Dolohov, are you trying to tell me, that this girl, this fifteen year old girl took down three of my adult death eaters?" said Voldemort, his cold voice angry.

"Y-Yes, m'lord," said Dolohov hesitantly.

"Well obviously, I've been recruiting the wrong people," said Voldemort. He moved to stand in front of Lily. "Tell me, my brave child. What is your name?"

"Li-ly, Lily Evans," said Lily.

"Evans, I haven't heard that name before," said Voldemort curiously.

_Oh dear Merlin, don't let her say what I think she will say next. He will kill her outright._

"I am muggle born," said Lily, her voice defiant. It was obvious that it wasn't a slip of a tongue. She just wasn't going to shy away from who she was.

The room started buzzing again; some laughed, some muttered, some made faces of disgust.

"Shame," said Voldemort. "Such great potential. But maybe something could be done,"

He seemed to be talking to himself more than Lily. He started to walk back stopping next to his cousin and waving his wand. Bella stood up quickly, bowing to her master. Voldemort didn't say anything to her.

"Well, it has been quite an evening. Three of you have chosen to defy me, attack my followers but Lord Voldemort is merciful. I will not kill you. But you have to know that actions have consequences and thus-"

"But that is a lesson that you should have learned by now as well, Tom," said a much more welcome, warm and yet powerful voice.

They all turned towards the door which was ajar and Albus Dumbledore stood at the doorway; tall and wand at the ready. It was an almost scary image. Sirius had never seen Dumbledore look that furious. Dolohov that had stood at the door lay unconscious. Sirius turned around to look at Voldemort who looked shocked and – was Sirius imagining things or did the dark lord look a little scared as well.

"Dumbledore," He said simply.

"I wish I could say that I am happy to see you, Tom but I confess I'm not," said Dumbledore. "But as you just told my students, actions have consequences. And you will face the consequences of yours too,"

It was not a threat, if anything Dumbeldore seemed to be sad about what had become of Voldemort. Sirius wondered whether it had been the old headmaster who taught Voldemort, like he had done thousands of students.

"There is nothing you can do Dumbledore, I cannot be killed," said Voldemort quietly.

Sirius saw a tiny flash of recognition in the headmaster's face but it faded and Dumbledore said, "Every tyrant in history lives and ultimately dies with that belief, Tom"

He turned around and for the first time, Sirius saw Minerva McGonagall and a battle hardened wizard behind him.

"Minerva, you will take the students back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore instructed her. McGonagall nodded and helped Lily to her feet.

Dumbledore walked towards Sirius and James and death eaters started coming at him to prevent him from coming closer, while Voldemort just stood observing the happenings. The man behind Dumbledore moved to help him but it was barely necessary, as Dumbledore made through the ranks of death eaters with flicks of his wand, as if they were made of paper, blowing them away. Nobody managed to harm the old headmaster at all. He approached the two boys and waved his wand.

Sirius and James could move all of a sudden.

"Go, boys," Dumbledore commanded and they obliged immediately, moving towards Professor McGonagall who started to guide them out of the room. But then, James stopped. He turned back and walked to where Dolohov was just stirring again. He kicked him hard on the nose which broke with a crack.

"That's my cloak, you son of a bitch!" He said angrily before walking back, the invisibility cloak back with its rightful owner.

The bangs and the flashes increased as almost all the death eaters in the room tried to bring Dumbledore and his companion down, without much productivity. As Sirius left the room, the last thing he saw was Bella being sent flying by Dumbledore and Voldemort finally raising his wand.

Out in the corridor, there was a man around Dumbledore's age waiting to whom McGonagall instructed to go help the Headmaster.

Then she took out an old brush and muttered, "Portus"

As it turned blue, they all touched it and then they were gone.

==================================================================================

The wait that followed was terrible. Sirius found himself on the edge and jumpy every time, he heard a sound. McGonagall had left immediately as soon as they landed in the Headmaster's office, to re-join the battle. Remus was in the office and they swapped stories to pass time. Remus had grown tired of waiting for them to contact him, so he had come to Dumbledore's office and told him everything. Dumbledore had looked for other ways to find them, as they waited. Finally, when Lily contacted them, he had taken Alastar Moody; the auror, Elphias Doge and Professor McGonagall and gone to the house, the address which Alastar already knew.

Finally, after half an hour Dumbledore and McGonagall reappeared.

"Most of them, fled," said Dumbledore immediately answering their unasked plea for information. "Including Lord Voldemort,"

He moved to sit in the Headmaster's chair and looked at all of them.

"You have all demonstrated great bravery tonight and great ability as well. To thwart Lord Voldemort and his death eaters is no easy feat even for a full grown wizard. Mr. Lupin told me why you had to go Mr. Black, but I must impress upon you that an unbreakable vow must not be made in haste. You could have lost your life. And especially, you Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, Mr. Black didn't have a choice but you both should have stayed back and allowed me to take care of it," said Dumbledore.

"Then I would be a goner, Headmaster. Without Lily and James and especially, Lily we would never have been able to relay the address to you," replied Sirius, simply.

"While that is true, fighting Lord Voldemort is not something safe for fifteen year olds to do Mr. Black," said Dumbledore. "If he had wanted to kill you, all three of you would be dead before I arrived,"

"But we want to fight, Headmaster," said James. "We've heard about your secret society. We want to join. We want to fight,"

Dumbledore looked at all the four teenagers in front of him and they all nodded in agreement to James' statement.

"I do not know where you get this information, but you are right of course," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "We would be blessed to have talent and courage like you four amongst our ranks and I assume Mr. Pettigrew would want to join too, as soon as he hears of it. But, the time is not ripe. You are too young, when the time comes I will definitely approach you,"

_At least it was not a rejection._

"What happened sir, in the duel?" asked James.

"Lord Voldermort is a formidable foe. But in my own not-so-modest opinion, I'm not a slouch with a wand either. After a certain point, he decided to take his death eaters and count their losses for the time being," said Dumbledore.

Sirius noticed that it was a very vague answer and there was something about this duel that Dumbledore was being secretive about. He didn't push it though.

"Did you find something of value there, sir?" He asked, instead.

"Oh yes. They seem to have been using that house as a hideout for a long time now and hence, we found a lot of interesting information. We also know the identity of certain Hogwarts students who have become spies and followers; some we will deal with, others we'd have to keep a better eye on. We also know the identity of a lot of active death eaters too, your cousin being one of them unfortunately, Sirius. But we've suspected that for some time now," Dumbledore said gravely.

Sirius nodded but it was Lily who asked the next question.

"Why were they using the house of Barty Crouch, sir? Isn't he from Magical Law Enforcement?"

"Well, Ms. Evans, Barty did move to London recently, to be closer to the Ministry and for all extents and purposes, we must assume that the death eaters have taken the house without his knowledge. But that does not somehow strike to me as Voldemort's style. So I have my suspicions, now. But if Barty Crouch has indeed gone over to Voldemort, the heart of the Ministry just crumbled," said Dumbledore. "But enough of these grave matters. You should all head to bed now. Rest, before you leave in a few hours for your Christmas holidays,"

"What about punishments, Headmaster?" said Professor McGonagall.

They had almost forgotten she was there.

Dumbledore beamed this time, his blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"Ah, yes. A hundred points will be awarded to Gryffindor for your indispensible help to the wizarding community,"

==================================================================================

"My Lord,"

She knelt in front of her master, fully expecting to be punished.

"You have made many mistakes tonight, Bellatrix. You are my best lieutenant. And yet, you have erred. You have been careless,"

She nodded. "Yes, my lord. I will do better, my lord,"

"I don't doubt it, Bellatrix. And I will not punish you this time. Your mistakes have created favourable consequences. James Potter, Sirius Black and even the Mudblood, Lily Evans. They could all be of great use to me. They have a lot of potential and I want them, Bella," said Voldemort, with a twisted smile.

Bella looked at her master and a similar smile fitted on her lips too.

**A/N: So yes, first of all "I left my heart in Godric's Hollow" which is the title of this part is an obvious allusion to "I left my heart in San Francisco" so credit is due there. I feel like I have deviated in certain places from Canon in this chapter; with Voldemort having hair and what not. But I think I have good reason for most of it, so if you want to ask me anything or criticize or review of any form, you know where the button is!**


End file.
